Merciful
by Magicalghostgirl
Summary: Taking place after the events of Thor: The Dark World (aka, spoilers!), Thor has discovered Loki's deception! Loki is then sent to S.H.I.E.L.D., where one agent is assigned villain-sitting duty. Though it comes with a healthy raise, soon she realizes that, along with all of Loki's pranking and scheming, it may not have been worth it! Or was it?
1. Avian Nine

**Merciful**

**Chapter One: Avian Nine**

* * *

I sighed as I curled one last strand of my black hair. It had taken hours; my hair refused to hold curls. Today, I had some free time, though, before the birthday of one of my colleagues' kid.

When finally I arrived at the park, the first thing I did was check out different vantage points, mainly the thin woods that surrounded half of the park. Suspiciously, there was a pile of upturned earth, as if someone had been digging. I didn't bother it, though; whoever it was didn't need to know the extent of my knowledge.

"Ag - Jaida!" my colleague said with false enthusiasm. I hadn't actually been invited, and by her worried eyes, she knew there was something up. "Wonderful to see you here?"

I smiled at her. "Hey. I brought a present."

I handed her the sparkly blue bag and uncharacteristically wrapped the woman in a hug. She stiffened; we didn't know each other well, being in completely different branches.

"Don't worry about anything," I whispered. "Just treat me as an old friend and I will take care of everything else."

She nodded shakily and I pulled away, greeting her little children.

_I looked nervously around the scarily white room. Several other children my age - about five years old - shuffled around quietly, extremely out of character for their ages. The second the door had opened and the warden had gently pushed me in, the other children had looked up at me, studied me closely for a minute, and returned to their silent thinking and occasional conversations._

_"Hi," I said shyly. "I'm Jaida!"_

_One of the girls blinked in confusion. "No, you aren't. You're name is Avian."_

_I frowned before deciding she was playing a game. "What's your name?"_

_"Avian!" the girl said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I shrugged and went along with it; these girls seemed nice, like my old friends._

_Though I had that childish innocence that allowed me to believe that I would connect easily with these other girls, I didn't know just how close we would become._

* * *

Halfway through the party, I heard a loud chirp. My head jerked up immediately at the signal, and I excused myself, walking towards the trees.

When I was enveloped in the woods, I whistled loudly, copying a certain bird call. The next couple seconds were devoted to patterned bird calls until they faded away into their seemingly random chatter. I smirked slightly, though; I now knew all I needed.

_"Avian Nine, just whistle."_

_"Why?" I asked in confusion. I was ten, and beginning to get difficult._

_The tester sighed patiently. "Just whistle a small tune, and maybe put some feel into it."_

_"I don't-"_

_"Fine. Just listen to this, then, tell me what you hear."_

_Birdsong filled the room, and I listened silently. Soon, my eyes widened; I could understand it!_

_"The birds," I breathed. "They're calling to each other, preparing to fly south for the winter. It isn't exactly in ways that we can understand… but I can."_

As I strode silently through the woods, comforted by the sound of the birds, I reached into my tall boots, removing two knives. Finally, I came upon a man on the edge of the forest, staring out at the playing children.

"Hello, sir," I said coldly. He jumped and spun around, leveling a rifle at me.

I whistled sharply. "Nice weapon, there; it isn't of any use to you." White missiles rained down on the man, splattering all over. He dropped the gun in disgust; bird poop.

"Let me guess," the man hissed. "S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Yes," I replied shortly before throwing a knife. It cut right through the man's neck.

_"Let me guess," the man tied to a chair in front of me said drily. "Female assasin and skilled tourturess? Red Room?"_

_He was being sarcastic; he and everyone like him believe the Red Room was finished, Natasha Romanoff the only remnant of the failed group. However…._

_"Yes," I replied simply. The man scoffed._

_"Red Room was shut down."_

_"Only the Black Widow division," I said coldly. "I am Avian Nine."_

_"Real nice name," the man said sarcastically, but I could see his apprehension._

_I sighed. "They've learned their lesson; no more false memories." I didn't let him say anything as my blades ripped through his throat._

The next few minutes I spent getting rid of any visible blood and disguising the body. I also took down exact coordinates; the clean up crew would need them to retrieve the body.

_"Natasha Romanoff. What are you doing here."_

_The Russian looked at me suspiciously. After all, I was in a room surrounded by dead or unconscious S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. "I'm the clean up crew. And you are?"_

_I smirked. "Avian Nine. No, you don't know me? Perhaps this will help; I was raised by Red Room."_

_Her eyes widened. "Impossible! They were shut down."_

_"The Black Widow wing. I'm an Avian."_

_"Avian Nine? Creative name."_

_I shrugged. "It doesn't have to be."_

_Suddenly urgent, Natasha took a step closer. "Listen; nothing good can come of the Red Room. They're using you for their own ends."_

_"You think I don't know that? I've been with them for nearly thirty years now. I was raised by them; this is the only life I know."_

_"You don't look thirty. You must be in your teens."_

_"You don't look seventy."_

_Natasha sighed. "Just because you've never know another life, that doesn't mean you can't try. Trust me; I've been in your situation before."_

_I shook my head. "No, you haven't. Your handlers were idiots who directly disobeyed orders and branched off. You were implanted with false memories and handled completely incorrectly. I was not."_

_"You talk as if we are some sort of animal," Natasha said in disgust._

_I snorted and drew my bow. "Close enough, Black Widow. I'm guessing you want to know why I am called Avian Nine?"_

I looked up at the sky when I had finished; it was late in the year and already beginning to grow dark. Smiling slightly, I began loping towards a tree at high speed. When I reached the trunk, instead of swerving around, I stepped up and flipped over backwards. Before I even hit the ground, I was a large eagle owl, beating the air with my wings and rising steadily until I was coasting on the thermals towards base.

_"A little, yes."_

_I smirked. "Avian. Bird. I had a slightly different training than you. However, even you would have learned this trick if you hadn't defected."_

_"What trick?" Natasha said with slight apprehension. I replied by vaulting into the air and morphing into a beautiful owl, soaring over her stunned head. Red Room: One, S.H.I.E.L.D.: Zero._

Finally, I landed at the base in New York.

"Fury said to stop taking unconventional means of departure," Natasha said as I landed as a human. I smirked.

"Unconventional is a matter of opinion," I said. "Anyways, I'm fifty years old as of today; I'm getting up there, and I hope to live it up till the end!"

Natasha sighed. "Normal people don't brag about how old they are; they brag about how young they are."

"Normal people can't live seemingly infinitely," I retorted. "But if you want to be normal, I'm forty years younger than you."

Natasha glared at me as we made our way through the base. "Fine. You asked for it."

Natasha immediately whirled around, but I was ready, meeting her sharp uppercut with a block. Natasha's free hand moved to deliver a blow to my gut, but I collapsed to the ground and rolled between her legs, barely avoiding her kicking them together. As soon as I was balanced, I swept my legs out in an effort to knock Natasha down, but she was expecting the move, jumping over my legs and into a flip that ended with me knocking her from the air. Natasha skidded across the black pavement, immediately hopping up. Natasha fell into a balanced crouch while I rested on my toes, assessing one another to see who would move first. By mutual decision, we both slipped forward at the same time, eyes never leaving each other, analyzing every move the other made.

Several swipes and kicks later, an arrow whizzed past my ear and I froze, immediately dropping into a low crouch uncharacteristic of myself. As soon as I had determined the point the arrow had been shot from, one of my own went flying, alongside a dagger from Natasha.

"Ah! Jeez, try to kill me, why don't you?"

_I knew the Red Room lied, I knew they had been harsh at times, that they were using me, but I hadn't known everything. Recently, I had uncovered a file on myself. Basically, the gist of it was that Red Room had specifically chosen my parents, with my father being a Red Room scientist. He had found and seduced my mother, and as soon as I was independent enough, murdered her and staged his own death. As an orphan, Red Room was easily able to get ahold of me. Not only that, apparently I was developing at too slow a rate; I was expendable. Every mission could be my last. I may have been willing to be loyal to Red Room, but I valued my own life much more._

_Of course, when I arrived at HQ in a huff, I didn't expect to see it burnt down, the remains of my sisters, blood or not, hanging and burning._

_"Oh my gosh," I said, putting a hand up to my mouth. I began running forward, completely disregarding my own safety. A small bomb suddenly went off, blasting me away._

_When I came to, a man stood above me._

_"Jaida Liao. I am Clint Barton, and I'm here to talk to you about S.H.I.E.L.D."_

Natasha and I gave Clint identical glares.

"Perhaps if you didn't interrupt our fights all the time," Natasha began, "we might have more regard for your safety."

"Come on, Nat, we all know you would have won," Clint whined, before squealing slightly as a hand cracked across his face.

"I could have," I said. "After all, Natasha's been slowing down."

"Are you call me old again?" Natasha asked slowly.

"It depends," I replied. "Did I mention anything about age?"

"You said-"

"Girls!" Our faces both snapped over to Clint in glares. "Jaida, Fury wants you. Nat, we have an ops mission coming up."

We both nodded before turning to each other.

"I'll best you next time," I promised.

"You haven't even once yet," Natasha said smugly. "I just keep getting better."

"So do I."

* * *

"Director Fury," I greeted.

_"Why would you even consider allowing me into your elite little group here?" I sneered at the Director. "After all, I'm the creation of your enemies."_

_Fury rose an eyebrow. "It wasn't my idea. A little bird told me you could be of use, excuse the pun."_

_"Did this little birdie happen to be a Russian arachnid with red hair?" I asked disdainfully. "Well. Softer than her files said."_

_"Would you consider it?"_

_I hesitated, biting my lip and thinking about all of those files._

"Agent Liao," Fury replied. His hands were folded behind his back as he looked out the window. "Would you mind looking to my desk?"

I did so, and immediately pulled out my bow. "Sir. There is an intergalactic criminal sitting in your chair."

* * *

**A/N: So yesterday, I was wandering around Seventh Sanctum. I'm sure a few of you know how ridiculous some of the things on there can be, but this time, I got lucky. At first, I was completely skeptical, until I really thought about it. I also got the character description from the site, under ninjas. I can see this story going places! Stick around!**

**Bonus: If you stick around till the end, I will make sure to show you the ridiculous challenge the site gave me!**


	2. The Intergalactic Criminal

**Merciful**

**Chapter 2: The Intergalactic Criminal**

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_"Agent Liao," Fury said. His hands were folded behind his back as he looked out the window. "Would you mind looking to my desk?"_

_I did so, and immediately pulled out my bow. "Sir. There is an intergalactic criminal sitting in your chair."_

_Now:_

"Ouch. You know, that hurts right here," Loki said, tapping his chest sarcastically.

"You mean that part of your body that's missing an important internal organ?" I said cruely.

"Again. That is _cold."_

"Stand down, Agent," Fury sighed. I reluctantly lowered my bow, though left the arrow sitting on the string. "Agent Liao, you know who Loki is. Loki, this is Agent Jaida Liao."

"If I may ask, why is he here?" I asked suspiciously.

Fury almost smirked. "Loki's decided he is no longer the evil villain."

"That is not quite how I would state it," Loki muttered. I raised my eyebrows.

"How would you state it?"

"I got bored and decided annoying Thor is more fun than being beaten up by his friends," Loki muttered. "And I was threatened by his friends. Three times."

I frowned. "So there is no reliability at all. Fury?"

"Thor asked."

"And what do I have to do with this?"

"I put together a list of people I believed were capable of… babysitting Loki," Fury began. "The people on it were Coulson, May, Barton, Romanoff, and you. Coulson and May, while good agents, are not in any way superpowered, and also are extremely busy. Barton is too biased on the situation, as is Romanoff, and that leaves you, our little bird."

I studied Loki disbelievingly. He crossed his arms, fully aloof as he sat regally in the Director's chair. However, I could see something hiding in his eyes, behind the annoyed detachment. I couldn't quite figure it out, but I would.

_I could see the way people around S.H.I.E.L.D. would look at me when they didn't know I was watching. I was obvious on base, constantly following Natasha - my S.O. - around, with black hair that looked like ruffled feathers and irony grey eyes that flashed red when I was mad. Besides that, everyone had been told to be on alert for me. I was a hardened criminal with superpowers, trained since I was five._

_It would take ten years for anyone besides Nat, Clint, Coulson, and Fury to trust me, while sone still didn't._

"What do I need to do?" I sighed.

Fury smirked; he knew I would agree. "Twenty-four hour surveillance. You have new quarters here on base. Besides that, teach him about modern society and how S.H.I.E.L.D. works."

I nodded. "Do I have a budget?"

"Why would you-"

"He can't just walk around in a cape and armor," I interrupted. Fury sighed.

"Fine. I will give you your raise."

* * *

"I have magic," Loki said as we left Fury's office. "I can change my clothes at will."

"I know," I replied. "I just wanted a raise. Fury knew, too."

"Then why did he comply?"

I shrugged. "Maybe he feels bad for putting one of his best agents on babysitting duty. Now, why are you really here?"

"You know why," Loki said before turning to walk backwards and look at me. "Why did Fury call you his bird? Is that not Barton?"

"My field name is Owl-Wing," I replied.

_"Every cool field agent has a field name," Coulson said with a smirk. "Hawk-Eye? Black Widow?"_

_"I can't believe she kept Black Widow," I said. "I refuse to just be called Avian or Avian Nine. If I'm making a change in my life, I'm going to start with my name."_

_"Well then, what is an aspect of your training that you pride yourself on?"_

_I smirked; not many people knew of my special power. Soon I had taken the form of an owl, and Coulson blinked._

_"That's not something you see every day."_

_I regained my human form, rolling my eyes. "So what did you get from that?"_

_"Well, I understand why you were titled Avian now," Coulson said. "Can Natasha turn into a spider?"_

_"She defected too early in her training," I replied._

_"She was with them for quite a while."_

_"I was there for thirty-three years, and had only just begun learning this. Black Widows were set to start morphing much later in their training; the smaller, the harder."_

_Coulson smiled. "Well then. What do you think of Owl-Wing?"_

"I was trained in the Avian program," I continued explaining. Loki smirked.

"That explains why you smell like -"

_Snap. _I spun around at the noise, surprised someone had snuck up on us, twenty-five feet away or not. My eyes widened; Clint was staring at Loki, face twisted in shock and hate. The worst part was his bow, snapped in two.

Almost immediately, Clint pulled out a gun. Just as quickly, I plucked it from his hands as an owl and returned to my original form, standing in front of Clint with his gun in my hand.

"Clint." I said. "Clint. It's fine. He isn't doing any harm."

"He tried to take over the world," Clint growled. "For crying out loud, _he mind controlled me."_

I glanced around quickly, spotting Natasha a short distance away, her own weapon trained on Loki, who was standing there observing his fingernails. I trusted she wouldn't make any irrational moves.

"Alright, listen. Loki helped save the universe during the London fiasco. In return, Thor wants us to help him basically fit in here. Clint, look at me. All three of us used to be criminals, villains, even. Fury isn't being irrational, he's being merciful. The second Loki and Thor showed up, he could have attacked him, but he heard him out and took a chance, just like with us. Clint, _calm down."_

Clint glared at me. "Jaida, I'm not sure you know who that guy is; that's Loki, god of mischief and Thor's adopted brother, not to mention how many people he killed during the New York fiasco. Remember Coulson?"

"I remember," I growled. "But that is in the past. No harm done, right?"

I could see Clint was grasping for straws now that his initial fury had passed. "Tony? He's been messed up ever since the wormhole thing."

"But he's getting better. Didn't he just get his Arc reactor taken out? See, none of this is lasting damage."

Clint rose an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Tell that to the families of the dead civilians and agents."

I winced at that; he got me. "That doesn't mean we can't be merciful to Loki. Clint, we were in almost the same situation. Remember? Nat was dying, shot by Russian operatives. You were both wanted criminals, and S.H.I.E.L.D. would have been happy to get rid of you. Instead, when you asked for help, they helped, and now you're two of the most trusted S.H.I.E.L.D. agents."

"You can't seriously believe that he's going to change," Clint sneered. "We chose S.H.I.E.L.D. His brother chose S.H.I.E.L.D. for him."

"Clint. I didn't choose S.H.I.E.L.D., either," Natasha said, walking up behind us. I glanced back to make sure Loki was still behaving. "You chose S.H.I.E.L.D. for me, and I just chose to agree. Trust Jaida; she'll keep him out of trouble."

"And away from me," Clint said, glaring into my eyes. I got the message, and nodded sadly.

"Come on," Natasha said. "Ops mission, remember?"

* * *

"Why did you defend me?" Loki asked when we were once again striding through the cold night to the barracks. Of course he couldn't say thank you or anything.

"I wasn't defending you," I said shortly. "I was defending myself. If Clint shot at you while you were under my supervision, even if you were unarmed, I can only imagine how Thor would react. Even if he didn't find out, Fury would know. When he puts someone on babysitting duty, it works to protect two groups."

Loki raised an eyebrow as if genuinely surprised. "What you are saying is that even though I killed a hundred Midgardians, you still have to protect me from S.H.I.E.L.D.? No matter what?"

_"Not_ no matter what," I corrected. "Only as long as you haven't reverted back to your original sadistic and murderous ways."

"Which means I could say, steal what I wanted and you would have to defend me?" Loki said. I pursed my lips.

"Would you like me to write out a list of what specifically you can and can't do?" I said sarcastically. "Let me tell you, the first would be considerably shorter than the latter."

Loki was silent, and I looked wistfully up into the sky as snow began to fall. Snowy nights like tonight were my favorite times to fly.

_I was thirty, and had just learned to fly. For five long years, I had been waiting for this moment. Now, in the chilly winter air, I was soaring among the stars._

_"Nine! On the ground!" If I had a human face, I would have pouted. Perhaps I could pretend I couldn't understand them? After all, I was the first successful test. All the others hadn't been able to fully turn._

_I wouldn't be able to, though. If this test were considered failed, my sisters, my fellow Avians, would be unable to even attempt this. Keeping this in mind, I swerved around and landed, returning to human form._

_"I would call that a success," I said breathlessly._

"I do not believe that is the look of a mortal wishing she knew the sky," Loki said, jolting me out of my thoughts. "That is the look of one who has met the sky first-hand and cannot wait to visit again."

"What are you talking about?" I asked warily.

Loki smirked. I watched, stunned, as he turned into a mist that vaporized. Before I could call in his magical disappearance, I heard a chirp. Then a tiny sparrow flew up from the ground, and I frowned.

"So you want to play this game." I pulled out my bow and took aim, but the bird wouldn't slow enough for me accurately bring him bak down to Earth. Resorting to manual retrieval, I leapt into the air. I'm sure that was what he had wanted as the wind ruffled my feathers. I was temporarily distracted by the familiar feel and it took me a moment to orient myself and pinpoint Loki. I flew after him at bullet speed and screeched to a halt as I went right through the tiny bird. There was a disturbance in the air behind me, and I whipped around, catching Loki in my talons. He began dispersing into mist again, but I tightened my grip. The sparrow squealed and solidified as I rocketed to the ground.

"That hurt," Loki said as he took on his original form.

"Did you expect me to be gentle?" I hissed.

"I expect you to at least not kill me while I am not your enemy!"

I quieted before grumbling, "Come on. I'll show you where you're sleeping."

I couldn't help but think that there was something off. Yes, Loki was being cynical and sarcastic, but this was _Loki, _for crying out loud, the evil god of mischief who betrayed even his own brother.

* * *

When I woke to my alarm the next morning, I kept my eyes closed, hoping I would be back in my familiar apartment. No such luck, though; it was the empty room reserved for the agents on-call 24/7 who didn't have means of extremely fast transportation.

Disappointed, I took my time getting ready for the day before taking off all of the locks and anti-magic wards on Loki's room before finally releasing him. His glare was unsurprising, but his outfit was enough to make me stare. After all, it wasn't every day that I saw an evil god dressed in jeans and a jacket.

"Like I said," Loki muttered. "Magic."

"Right," I said, shaking off my shock. "I need to report to Fury. Come with me."

"Do not order me around, mortal," Loki suddenly snapped. I jolted slightly in surprise. This was more like the Loki I had been told about, the Loki I had seen destroying New York. I could only assume that he had earlier been in shock, still trying to comprehend what had happened. I could also honestly say that I was feeling the same way.

"I will," I hissed in return. "I am the one keeping you from being torn to shreds, am I not?"

Loki scowled. "I am perfectly capable of defending myself. These mewling mortals would be kneeling before me and begging for mercy if they had the audacity to try and rise against me."

I knew he was perfectly capable of destroying any one of us. Though I wondered why he was restraining himself, that wasn't my job, and I took a deep breath. "Would you care to come along with me, Loki?" I muttered through gritted teeth. Loki smirked as of he had own something. In a way, he had.

"No thank you," he replied, and promptly turned on his heel, heading towards the training arena. I could hear the sounds of a spar echoing over the snow. I stared after the god for a moment before sighing and following him. When he stopped at the fence to watch the two agents, I took the opportunity to type out a short message to Fury.

Of course, I wasn't allowed any peace. As the spar ended, those both watching and participating realized that Loki stood beside me and cautiously rose their weapons. I sighed in exasperation.

"You pesky Midgardians," Loki muttered. "Always with your loud weapons."

"Yeah, well, we can't all be magical gods," I replied before hopping up on a fence post. "Agents! Hey, yeah, up here! Lower your weapons, Loki presents no immediate threat!"

Several of them scoffed. "Yeah? Isn't he the one who tried to take over the universe? The one who killed Coulson?"

"He helped Thor save the universe during the London Christmas fiasco," I reasoned.

"Are you _siding_ with him, little birdie?" a voice said condescendingly. I sighed slightly; Ward. He was one of those who still refused to trust me, even though I was a senior special agent.

"Are you going against Fury's direct orders?" I shot back. "You don't truly think Loki could be here without his consent?"

Ward scowled. "Do you think we don't know what you are? A special agent, please. You probably hypnotized Fury or something to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Hypnotism?" I said incredulously, trying not to watch Loki's poor attempts not to snicker at the scene. "Really? That's low, Ward. Just because I can turn into a bird, you're suddenly bitter. Is this perhaps a bit of jealousy?"

A few agents laughed. "Oh, just kiss and move on!" one shouted.

"Yes! Warao for ever!"

_I was still a new agent. Thing was, I had already had more training than all of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents - minus Natasha and Clint. The Academy was out of the question. Therefore, Natasha was assigned as my S.O. Thing was, no one knew what I was yet, so I didn't hesitate to yes when another new agent, Agent Grant Ward, asked me to dinner. Natasha warned me against it; she knew how he would react when my history was revealed, and it would be revealed. Natasha was right._

I glared at said agents before turning back to Ward. "I've been given direct orders to watch Loki. If any of you have a problem with that, take it up with Fury."

They grumbled their consent and I took a couple minutes to stare Ward down until he finally nodded stiffly in consent.

"Good," I said, leaping over the fence again and going over near Loki. "Alright. Come on."

"Hm, that was rather amusing. Perhaps-"

"No," I growled. "I'm getting annoyed, alright? Now _come. On!"_ I grabbed Loki's freezing wrist and tugged furiously. I actually managed to pull the surprised god several steps before he ripped his arm away and growled, eyes quite literally red.

"Do not touch me, mortal," he hissed. I sighed; this was going to be an extremely long day, and I wasn't certain if I would be coming out of it alive.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, y'all! Updating this during Physical Science after the test. I think I actually did okay on it… i just wanted to say thank you to all of my wonderful readers the past three days and thanks to my new favorite and follower, ****_serbian broski. _****Also, I apologize for not updating earlier; I was busy with a concert and church. See you all later! And I may have a surprise that has to do with a POV change next time...**


	3. Sibling Squabbles

**Merciful**

**Chapter Three: Sibling Squabbles**

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_"Do not touch me, mortal," he hissed. I sighed; this was going to be an extremely long day, and I wasn't certain if I would be coming out of it alive._

_Now:_

_Loki_

I pulled my arm away from the naíve Migardian female, refusing to admit how much her touch had startled me.

_I was an idiot; one small movement, one minuscule habit had given my deception away._

_"Father would not lounge in his throne, _Loki,"_ Thor said in disapproval as I slowly sat up in surprise and tried to shake myself free of his grip on my arm. "Father would not allow me to remain on Midgard, _Loki_. So, pray tell me, what did you believe this deception would gain you? After all, the people of Asgard would not follow you willingly."_

_I sneered at Thor. "Odin has fallen prey to the Odinsleep. He will most likely not awaken again. The people will not notice the difference as you have."_

_"No!" Thor roared. "Loki! What has befallen you? For an hour, a precious hour, I believed that I had my brother back! Do you not remember how, as children, we would play war, and plan the defeat of Jotunheim?"_

_"Do you truly forget so easily?" I hissed in anger, feeling the icy cold of my Jotun form seep through. _"I_ am Jotun, you ignorant oaf! When we spoke of that, we were speaking of me! We were speaking of destroying _me!"

_"Brother, no. I would not have if I had known. The point is that we were happy together. Perhaps you remember Mother teaching us magic? Remember when you were able to complete the simple task she gave us while I was not? I was proud of you then, Loki, and I was proud of you today when it seemed you had given your life for us."_

_I glared at Thor, hiding the prickle of remembrance and regret. "It does not matter. I have what I want now. I will not bother you henceforth. Just go, be with Jane! But leave. Me. Alone!"_

_Thor frowned sadly. "Then I am sorry."_

_I jumped in surprise before hearing a sound behind me. I spun around, shocked to see Sif appearing behind me. How had I not sensed her minor use of magic? And what was that in her hand? Ah, that explained it; a rune. I was unable to think on it anymore, however, as something hard slammed against my head._

The girl sighed, signalling her exasperation with me and I smirked. "What did I say? No one orders me around. Try it one more time, and I will-"

"What, kill me?" Mortal girl snorted. "Then why haven't you yet? You're being extremely compliant, considering you tried to take over the universe a year ago. You're magic and could escape in a second, so why haven't you?"

_"No," I said in horror as I looked down upon Midgard. Heimdal stood tall in the center of the golden room while Thor held my handcuffed arms with a chain._

_"I refuse!" I growled between my gritted teeth. "I will not be handed to the Midgardians, and certainly not handcuffed and chained!"_

_Thor sighed. "It is this or Jotunheim, brother. Of course, there is a way you could go to Midgard free of bonds."_

_"How?" I asked immediately._

_"You must swear-"_

_"I swear it," I interrupted, pouring false sincerity into my voice._

_"-upon Mother's memory. Do you still agree?" Thor asked solemnly. I was momentarily silent, remembering the last words I had spoken to Frigga, my mother, before she was killed. That had been the worst mistake I had ever made._

_"What would I have to swear?" I asked quietly._

_Thor smiled slightly. "Swear upon Frigga's memory that you will remain with the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents until they, father, or I see fit, and that you will not act against them with the intent of harm."_

_I slowly repeated the words, each one a tug on my heart. When I had finished the oath, I felt an ominous air around us, as if I had just sold my soul. Or perhaps the opposite?_

"That is none of your business, girl," I replied with a growl.

_Jaida_

"That is none of your business, girl," Loki growled in reply. I glowered at him.

"I have a name," I said in a dangerous tone. "I suggest you use it, or I swear, I will-"

"What?" Loki said, mocking me. "Kill me? I'm afraid the line is quite large. Perhaps you'd like to join the torture line instead? Much shorter wait."

I fought the urge to laugh at the snotty response. "That sounds delightful! When would you like to start?"

"Oh, you think a mortal like yourself could make a mark on a god like me?"

"For the last time, I have a name! Or should I just start calling you Alien?"

"Alien? What in Asgard is that?"

"Exactly!"

"Hey!" We both turned immediately tithe voice yelling at us; Agent Hill. I winced slightly.

"Agent Hill."

"Agent Liao…. Loki…." the agent said, eyeing us strangely. "Would you like to explain why Director Fury is still waiting for two of your reports?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll visit him immediately. If his Highness allows," I said sassily, bowing dramatically to Loki. He frowned; the look on my face showed I didn't mean what I had said.

"Why should I want to visit him?" Loki asked. "He has done me no favors, and neither have you."

I took a deep breath. How was it that this one stupid god got on my nerves so easily? "I have, in fact, done you several favors, saving you from Clint's arrow being one thing. And let me tell you, you deserved it."

"Will you stop bickering like children?" Hill ordered incredulously. "Liao, you of all people!"

I nodded contritely. "Of course. I'm on my way now. Loki?"

He glared stubbornly at me, but I was just as stubborn, and he finally heaved a sigh of defeat. "Fine. I will come with. I suppose there is nothing better to do, hm?""

* * *

Fury was sufficiently mad. He absolutely loathed being kept waiting, with how busy he was. I had made sure to keep my reports short and he sent me off with Loki, telling me that perhaps, if Loki behaved well, I could go on an ops mission.

I was starting to wonder if I had done something wrong to receive this punishment.

"Alright, what should we do?" I sighed as we walked away from Fury's office. I wasn't used to being idle.

Of course, Loki didn't realize I was talking to myself. "Why don't we spar? I haven't since I tried to take over Midgard."

He said it so nonchalantly that I almost wanted to. Then I remembered that this was a god who had a thousand years of practice under his belt, while I had a meager fifty. "No thanks. I like my face the way it is."

"Then mayhaps a flight?"

I glanced up at the sky. The clouds from last night had retreated, leaving behind a chilly dusting of snow on the ground. I chewed on my lip before giving in and leaping into the air. It was day, not my preferred flight time, but it was better than nothing.

Soon Loki joined me as a hawk with a vicious looking beak and talons. He powered right past me, up further into the sky. I scowled mentally; I, as an owl, couldn't fly at speeds like that. I glided on the thermals instead, enjoying the warmth beneath my wings and keeping a watchful eye on Loki as he swooped and dove. Then suddenly, it was all silent and still. Just as suddenly, there was a hawk diving at me, and I screeched in alarm as he passed me by an inch.

_Loki, you little…!_

I leaned forward and wrapped my wings around my body, falling into a dive and landing on the ground in the last second. Loki also landed, and for a brief moment, I saw a spark of childish excitement in his eyes.

* * *

_Loki_

I had let myself be carried away. The sky was, indeed, beautiful, but that was no excuse for my exceptionally childish behavior. As soon as I had landed, I composed myself and looked at the girl - _Jaida_ - impassively. Her face was flushed, and her mouth twitched slightly, trying to decide if she was wanting to laugh or yell.

"Thanks for giving me a heart attack there," she said sarcastically.

"You are quite welcome," I replied haughtily. "Now. Is there nowhere to eat around here?" It was, after all, almost noon. She looked up, seeming to notice this as well.

"Yes. Come on." I reluctantly trailed after her, feeling strangely helpless in this mortal world, tied by my oath. Finally, we reached a low building, and I subconsciously wrinkled my nose at the disgusting scent of Midgardians food. However, I had not eaten since before Thor discovered my disguise, and my stomach did not agree with my mind.

Entering the building, all conversation ceased before returning in hushed whispers. Jaida toon this all in stride, holding her head high and getting food for both of us. The only time she faltered was when Barton, the Avenger I had enslaved, completely ignored her, even going so far as to move over so that she was unable to sit with him and Romanoff.

"The Three Musketeers are fighting," I heard someone mutter. Jaida slowed slightly, seeming to hear it as well. Sharp senses.

"Who do you think will hold out the longest?"

"Never mind that, who's gonna die first? They are assassins."

"You, if you don't shut up about it," Jaida said cheerfully, sliding in beside the three gossiping agents. They gulped and glanced at me before finishing their meal as quickly and silently as possible.

"I feel like I'm walking around with an unstable bomb," Jaida said, looking at me. "Everyone is avoiding me, and you… I'm not sure when, but I'm almost positive that you'll blow it sooner or later."

"God of Mischief, at your service," I said absently, studying a piece of… meat? Could it be called meat? It was cut so thin, placed on strange bread, and hardly even looked like meat. It smelled similar, though, and I carefully took a nibble, resisting the urge to gag. I needed food. This was food. I hoped.

"Just eat it, Loki," Jaida sighed, noticing my reluctance. "It may not be the expensive gourmet banquets you have in Asgard, but it's edible."

"Reassuring," I said quietly. I was about to take a bite when there was a rumble. For a minute I thought it was my stomach, but looking around told me otherwise. All of the agents were on their feet, looking around warily.

The next sound was obviously an explosion, and I was on my feet as well, instantly clothed in my green and gold armor. Weaponless. I growled when I realized that my magic must have been reduced enough to keep me from doing anything particularly harmful. This was beginning to get suspicious; who did Thor find? Who was capable of strong magic like this and runes?

I was unable to ponder this any longer as agents began shouldering past me, shouting out orders and exiting the building. I looked to Jaida, who looked torn. I knew what she was thinking; go help her fellow agents and find out what happened, or stay and watch me? Her face hardened, and she glared at me.

"Come on. You're going back to your room."

I would have argued, but the next explosion was closer. So close that the building began to crumble around Jaida and me, the only ones remaining behind.

* * *

**A/N: MWAHAHA- I mean… *cough cough* Hah. Yup, cliffie! And just as I was getting to the exciting part…. Sorry 'bout that, but don't worry! I'm on a roll with this fic, you'll have an update soon enough. I was going to update this in first hour tomorrow, but I just got up to so much writing… might as well update now and have another one tomorrow than not update, pause in my writing, and get writer's block or something, right?**

**Okay, thanks to the favorite from **_**sass-master-lucifer**_** (is that a SPN reference? I love SPN, SuperWhoLockVenger for life!) and the favorite and follow from my good friend **_**MuchoMangoz1734**_**. Hey, look! I was wrong, it's actually eleven, not one!**

**Good-bye, my friends! Off to write more Loki stuff!**

**Edited: 12/20/13 for spelling errors.**


	4. Let the Trouble Commence

**Merciful**

**Chapter Four: Let the Trouble Commence**

* * *

_Last Chapter: _

_"Come on. You're going back to your room."_

_I would have argued, but the next explosion was closer. So close that the building began to crumble around Jaida and me, the only ones remaining behind._

_Now:_

_3rd Person_

Everyone knew what it meant when the mess hall collapsed. They all knew the dilemma Jaida had been facing, that she was still in there. It hit Clint the hardest. He looked at Natasha in horror before running over to the rubble, ignoring all safety precautions. Natasha let him for a little bit before gently dragging him back. He needed to pull himself together; they were senior S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who were looked up to, and they needed to pull it together and figure out who or what had attacked their base. They couldn't risk losing any more lives than the first three explosions had taken.

_Jaida_

My eyes widened as the third explosion loosened the foundations of the building Loki and I were standing in. As the ceiling fell, I snorted. Oh, how unfair life is; Loki, with his magic, could simply transport away while I was crushed under this stupid building.

Just as I was near to being flattened, I felt a pressure around my shoulder. I didn't care about that, though, not when my body felt like it was ripping into trillions of tiny pieces and being tossed around like frisbees. Just when I thought I was going to pass out - if possible - I was dropped in a clearing somewhere. Instead of taking the opportunity to see where I was, I fell to my knees and began trying not to lose what little I had eaten for lunch.

I heard a snort, and turned to glare at the god, who looked quite pleased with himself. "What the heck was that?" I growled as soon as my stomach was settled.

"I thought it was clear; I saved your life."

"I know _that," _I said in frustration. "Why?"

Loki blinked slowly. "It would not fit my needs if you were to die. Fury would doubtlessly assign someone like Barton to supervise me."

I snorted. "You don't sound so sure. Now take me back."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"That would be a bad idea. See, what if there are more explosions? With your luck, three would catch you at a time the second we return."

I sighed and looked around the little clearing. "Fine. Take me to Stark Tower."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "I would hardly be welcomed."

I stalked up to Loki, looking straight up into his face. Somewhere in my mind, I noted that not only was the god fully armored, he was also almost a foot taller than me. "Loki. Take me somewhere, dang it! I don't have my comm, I need to get ahold of Director Fury!"

He cocked his head slightly, before finally nodding. "You need to contact your boss? Then here."

A phone appeared in his hand, and I blinked before snatching it up and turning around as I dialed Fury's number.

"Pick up… pick up…." I muttered. Finally, he did so.

"Director Fury!" I exclaimed. "It's Agent Liao."

_"Liao? I thought you had been crushed."_

"Yeah, awkward situation. Loki transported me… somewhere and refuses to return. Think you can send transport?"

There was another sound of explosion, and I winced; they were still under attack. _"Not possible. Everyone is evacuating. Use this situation to your advantage; I heard you were having trouble with the other agents who now believe you're dead, so take this time to get Loki shaped up. Call me when he's willing to fully cooperate."_

I bit my lip. "What about Natasha and Clint?"

_"They'll be fine."_

Fury hung up, and I placed the phone in a pocket. "Alright. Inventory check… I have my bow and arrows, two knives, and a handgun, as well as my ID, which doubles as a credit card. And a psychopathic god."

"I am not your possession," Loki said in disgust.

"Fine. Whatever. Fury wants us to stay under the radar. Now what…." I smiled widely. Surely Fury wouldn't mind if two or three people knew of my current state of life. Then again, I could assume Thor was with Jane, but he could also give me some advice. I took the phone out again, hoping Jane would pick up.

_"Agent Liao. Fury needs you."_

_I nodded to the nervous agent and quickly stalked through the S.H.I.E.L.D. compound, knocking at the door to Fury's office._

_"Agent Liao, come in." Fury sat at his desk, laboring over stacks of paperwork. "I assume you've noticed the recent strange occurrences with the sky?"_

_I nodded slowly; they were minor, but every respectable agent had noticed the interest S.H.I.E.L.D. was taking in these 'strange occurrences'._

_"Good. This isn't the first time something like this has happened," Fury said, standing from his desk. "Last time resulted in the arrival of a herd of malformed alien horses and an outbreak of fires in the area of the Great Lakes."_

_"Alien, sir?"_

_"Yes, alien," Fury confirmed. "We believe this pattern is indicating the imminence of another arrival. We have already caught whiff of three freelance scientists who have also noticed the anomalies."_

_"And you want me to keep an eye on them," I guessed._

_"That is exactly right."_

_The next day, I met Erik Selvig, Jane Foster, and Darcy Lewis, surprised at the instant friendship I sparked up with the three welcome changes from my colleagues._

"Loki. Do you mind sending us to London?"

* * *

Maybe going to London was a bad idea. Loki looked completely shocked when Darcy opened the door I knocked on.

"What is this?" Loki hissed.

"Someone to stay with," I said, keeping my head high. "After all, _I'm_ not the one who decided you didn't feel like cooperating and returning to S.H.I.E.L.D. when I said."

"Wow, that's new," Darcy said, leaning against the door frame. "Since when does S.H.I.E.L.D. ask questions first, shoot later?"

"Thor directly requested it," I explained. "I just happened to be the least biased gent capable of child care."

"I am _not _a child!"

"Yeah, that's what all guys say, honey," Darcy said. "Come on in; Jane and Thor are out for the night, so we have the house to ourselves."

"Thanks, Darcy," I said. I didn't know her as well as Jane, whom I spoke to much more often, but the times I had seen her had led me to enjoy her enthusiasm and ferocity.

"No problem. Anyone hungry?"

I smirked, remembering how loud Loki's stomach had growled earlier. "I'm sure we could work out an appetite."

However, Loki didn't look so sure, staring apprehensively at the hammer dangling from the coat rack.

* * *

Darcy was surprisingly calm about the whole "evil villain living with her" thing. I could see why, though, especially when she retold the story Jane had woven of her time in Asgard with the two handsome princes. Darcy had a thing for the guy. I probably wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but yes, Loki was definitely good looking, and Darcy agreed one hundred percent. Without admitting it out loud.

"I think I'm headed off to bed," Darcy finally said as our chatting wound down around midnight. She glanced over to where Loki was rolling green fire between his hands on the couch. "Don't let him burn the place down; it took Jane a bit to get this place."

"Where do you want us to sleep?"

Darcy shrugged. "I don't care; Jane and Thor's room, the couch, I think there's a guest room somewhere. Heck, snuggle up with Mischief over there for all I care."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, don't then. I wouldn't mind keeping him for myself."

"Darcy, he's a criminal," I sighed.

"Yeah, well so was Moriarty, and you _cannot _tell me that Andrew Scott isn't attractive," Darcy reasoned before heading off to her own room.

Forget Loki being trouble; adding Darcy into the equation wasn't helping anything. Oh, I just _couldn't wait _until Jane and Thor returned the next day. Hopefully Jane had at least explained the situation to Thor.

* * *

_3rd Person_

The explosions had finally ended and Fury, Clint, and Natasha stood above the wreckage. Not one building was standing. Soon, a bomb squad would be coming out to double check for anything remaining, but they doubted anything remained. Exactly one bomb had gone off in each building, and by the timing, most likely aiming to scare and warn instead of kill. Of course, that didn't mean the death tolls wouldn't be considerable considering the number of people unaccounted for.

"We need to get down there," Clint said. "Jaida-"

"Isn't going anywhere, Agent Barton," Fury said sharply. "I am ordering you to remain away from the site until it is deemed safe and all bodies have been removed."

"But-"

"We understand, sir," Natasha interrupted. "Would you like us to begin searching for Loki?"

Fury raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so quick to assume that he wasn't caught in the explosion as well?"

"No one could have gotten in here and placed the bombs without alerting at least one person," Clint said coldly, catching on to what his partner was saying. "No one but a traitor or a certain magic god of mischief."

* * *

In a nearby tree, a small dark shape smirked. Her job was done. Loki was now the prime suspect of her little surprise, and it was just one tiny leap from him to his supervising officer - a traitor that had successfully been removed. That left one more defector and then S.H.I.E.L.D. would come crumbling down. Of course, _that _wasn't her job; no, why would one little cat take care of such a big detail when there were much bigger fish in the pond?

The girl leapt silently from the tree as her form shrank even more. Time to go find the big kahuna.

* * *

**A/N: A bit shorter than usual, but this is scene setting. Actually, it kind of surprised me; this fanfic started out as something that was going to be random fluff and stuff, with possibly a tiny climax at the end, but then a plot veered into my head, so, here we are! Sadly, today is an ice day, so no school (so much for our holiday party), but that's good for you guys! It means more writing! Hopefully I'll see you before then, but happy holidays**!


	5. Curious Convictions

**Merciful**

**Chapter Five: Curious Convictions**

* * *

Loki and I ended up sleeping in the living room. No, actually, that was incorrect; Loki slept in the living room. I sat perched on the open window sill, simultaneously making sure Loki didn't make a run for it and waiting apprehensively for the return of Jane and Thor.

When the sun had just begun peeping over the horizon, I heard a rustle from outside. Slipping off the sill into my human form, I tiptoed across the room and out the door, meeting the couple outside.

"Hey, Jay!" Jane said, giving me a quick hug.

"Hey," I said, returning the hug. "Hello, Thor."

We shook hands, and Thor looked past me to the rented duplex. "Is Loki in there?"

"He was a minute ago," I muttered.

"And he has behaved since he arrived?"

"You all speak of me like a child," a smooth voice said, exiting the duplex. "I am anything but. Jaida Liao, did you truly believe that I did not notice you awake all night?"

I winced. Truthfully, I hadn't thought of that.

"Hello, _Thor," _Loki said icily, glaring at his brother. "I thought I was rid of you for a while."

Thor frowned slightly. "I see you are upholding your end of the bargain."

"What bargain? I was under the impression that bargains gave something to both sides. I only see you gaining anything here."

While the two squabbled, Jane and I stood next to each other and watched.

"I don't think Loki sees how much he still cares for Thor," Jane said in a hushed tone. "They act exactly like two siblings, regardless of blood. I don't know of anyone other than siblings who can argue like that."

"Did you have any siblings?" I asked. Jane shook her head.

"No, but I've seen my aunt and father interact. They were almost exactly like this. Ah, without the medieval armor and grudge match stuff."

We watched the two bicker in amusement for a few more minutes before finally intervening.

"Alright, cool it," Jane said, placing a hand on Thor's forearm. His hand was clenched as if he was about to call for Mjolnir.

"Stop fighting and take a breath," I said, stifling a yawn. "It looks like it's about to rain, so let's get inside. And _be quiet; _Darcy is still sleeping."

"I refuse to stay here," Loki said, glaring at Thor.

"Then why did you agree in the first place?" I countered. "You're the god with the power to transport, so why didn't you just disappear when you realized where we were?"

"I _need_ answers," the god growled. "I am also required to remain with S.H.I.E.L.D. You currently represent S.H.I.E.L.D."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "What kind of answers?"

"Nothing," Thor said quickly, seeming to warn Loki into silence with a look. "Lady Jaida, I have had the honor of sparing with both of your comrades, Natasha and Clint. Perhaps you would do the honor of facing me?"

"Maybe later, Thor," Jane said quickly. "Jaida looks asleep on her feet. Jay, would you like to rest in the guest room? I'm sure Thor and I are capable of handling Loki."

I hesitated slightly, but another yawn rose up, and I nodded in defeat. Yesterday had been a long day, and coupled with last night's stake out, I was exhausted.

* * *

_Loki_

What had been going through my head yesterday when I agreed to stay here in London? That had been happening often lately, making me feel as if I were trapped within my own body, unable to make my own decisions. When I had seen Thor this morning, I had been overcome with fury, perfectly willing to destroy him for sending me here, but again I was held back. Simple bickering was the most I could do.

Until now.

"I cannot believe that you did that!" Thor roared in anger. "Why do you tell me now of all times?"

"I was bored," I said silkily. "I was hoping that perhaps you would provide a stimulating argument. This works."

Thor gaped. "You don't just tell someone you made out with their betrothed!"

"What?" Jane said, exiting the kitchen. "I feel like you two have some explaining to do."

I leaned back on the chair and smirked. "I was just telling brother dear about the time I made out with his betrothed. I thought it was about time to confess."

Thor gritted his teeth as Jane nearly dropped the plates in her hand. "Jane, it is nothing; a few centuries ago, Sif and I were arranged to be married, that is it. We were friends and friends only, so I convinced Father to break it off."

Jane shrugged. "Okay." I stood in annoyance.

"You learn that he was engaged, and all you say is 'okay?' I don't understand Midgardians!"

"Well," Jane reasoned, "I've dated before, and Thor knows that. We don't really delve into the past."

I grumbled and fell back onto the chair before muttering under my breath, just loud enough for Thor to hear, "Darcy said yesterday that she wouldn't mind… _cuddling… _with me."

Thor leapt up in anger, Mjolnir suddenly in his hand, and leapt at me. "You stay away from her, you hear me?"

Surprised at the sudden reaction - quicker than I believed possible - my armor formed around me. When I didn't reply, Thor ordered Jane to stay back and then attacked me. I smirked in satisfaction; finally, a worthwhile brawl!

* * *

_Jaida_

I didn't often have dreams, so when I heard huge crashing noises, I thought for a moment that I was remembering the explosions, but then I realized that I was actually awake and the crashing noises were coming from a nearby room. Cursing the fact that I was a deep sleeper, I dashed out of my room… and gaped at the disaster. The whole living room was completely demolished, even the walls beginning to wear from the hard beating they were taking from Thor and Loki wrestling. Jane and Darcy both stood near me, equally amazed by the amount of damage.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I yelled over the noise. Jane and Darcy jumped, not having noticed my arrival over the commotion.

"We didn't want to, you didn't even get one wink last night, and anyone who can sleep through this deserves to sleep!" Darcy yelled. I sighed and studied the fighting gods.

It was utter chaos, and hard to follow the punches. I winced several times when Mjolnir met skin - and not even always Loki's. Finally, when Thor grasped Loki by the hair, I found an opportunity to jump in, knocking Thor's feet from beneath him and shoving them both away from each other. When they stood to charge again, I automatically kicked at Loki, slamming him right in the chest. He stumbled backwards and took a minute to recover. I knew Thor wouldn't attack, so I finally relaxed slightly.

"Alright boys, cool it," I said loudly. "Now, _what _is going on?"

"Nothing of import," Thor growled, brushing past me. He stopped near Darcy and whispered in her ear, probably assuming I wouldn't hear.

_"Stay away from my brother; he is nothing but trouble and will hurt you in the worst of ways."_

Loki just smirked triumphantly as I turned to glare at him.

"What? He struck first; I was acting purely in self-defense," he said innocently. I sighed.

"You're the magician; clean this up."

"But Thor-"

"You said you weren't a child," I interrupted, "so act mature and prove it."

That silenced the silver tongue, allowing me to head to the kitchen. Thankfully, the coffee pot was still intact.

* * *

_Loki_

The _impudence! _That woman still believed that she was allowed to order me around like some commonplace servant. However, I would admit that she was good with words; her final statement had most certainly caught me off guard; refuse to complete a simple task below my standing and show her that I was a child that needed to be babysat, or agree and prove my maturity over Thor. Besides that, I was sure Jaida would not be pleased, and rubbing my still sore chest, I was fairly certain that she would definitely be able to dish it out when angered.

Pursing my lips, I took the second action, however degrading, and snapped my fingers, allowing the items in the room to fly back together and replace themselves in their original positions.

"There. That wasn't too bad, huh?" a patronizing voice said, entering the room as Jaida with a steaming mug of some Midgardian drink.

"That was completely belittling," I sniffed. Just because I had complied with the request didn't mean that I would not let her know how I felt about the task.

"You got it done with a snap of your finger," Jaida said drily and sat at the table, sipping at her cool mug. "What did you say to Thor?"

"Oh, nothing much," I replied nonchalantly. "He should have been angrier at Darcy; she is the one who originally spoke the words."

Jaida's eyes widened. I knew she had heard Thor's words earlier, and she seemed to finally realize what they meant. "You heard us last night?"

"I am not deaf," I said, offended, cautiously sitting on the couch across from Jaida. I perched carefully on the edge, suddenly uncomfortable in the house. I was about to transport away to somewhere less stifling when I realized that Jaida would consider that as rebelling or something of the sort. "Must I ask your permission to leave for a short walk?"

"Yes," Jaida said, "since I would have to go with you. Just give me a minute; I'm still waking up."

"That is your strength when you are still exhausted?" I asked in surprise. "What of when you are at full strength?"

"Would you like an example?"

I smirked. "I wouldn't mind; what would you say to a spar later today?"

She hesitated, but I could see that she was tempted. "I don't think that would be utterly appropriate, let alone smart," she said slowly. "After all, you could easily defeat me, and I would just be giving you a chance to kill me."

I raised an eyebrow. "And yet, if you believe that, why have I not yet murdered you? I have had plenty of chances, plenty of slip ups. I could have allowed you to die in those explosions."

Jaida was wavering now. "What's the point? If we already know you'll flatten me, that is."

"Practice. Strategy; you would know how I fight if ever I got on the bad side of S.H.I.E.L.D. again. Can you really not think of all of the pros?"

"Thor has already challenged me."

"Will you not do better against him if you have already sparred against a god?" I heard a sigh, and smirked in triumph.

"Fine. Let me finish my coffee."

* * *

_3rd Person_

As soon as the bomb squad had determined the ground base clear, Natasha and Clint went directly against Fury; after all, he wouldn't know. He had left for a meeting with the World Council. In person. Even he had seemed nervous.

The two assassins scoured the mess hall, unable to find evidence of Jaida's body, nor Loki's; no one but two cook assistants.

"Give up, Clint," Natasha said in irritation. "She isn't here. That's a good thing, right? It means that she got away somehow."

"Or that Loki kidnapped her. I would rather find her body here, and I'm sure she'd feel the same."

Natasha bit her lip. "Alright, I know you feel guilty and all, but this isn't your fault. You were arguing with her and requested she stay away from you; how did that get her kidnapped? Or killed?"

Clint sighed and finally stood from the wreckage. "Because. If I hadn't, then she would have been eating with us, and wouldn't have had to make such a hard decision with that stupid Asgardian! She would have been with us, not in the mess hall, and not caught in this mess."

Natasha sighed. "I thought you didn't believe in the butterfly effect, and yet here you are, claiming that it's exactly what took Jaida from us. I understand that you're frustrated; Jaida was my friend too, but standing around here looking for nonexistent clues won't get us anywhere. If we find Loki, we find Jaida, so let's get to work."

Natasha and Clint didn't notice their little tag along; a small mouse that hopped up and hitched a ride in Clint's arrow quiver.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to post this yesterday, but my parents had thought waking me up at seven in the morning on winter break for no reason was a good idea. Aka, I was waaaaayyyyyy too tired, so you have it today instead! Also, as you may have noticed, as we get to know the characters, there will be less and less flashy-backy-thingies. Thanks to **_**taggering**_** for favoriting, and **_**MuchoMangoz1734**_** for another review! And wait… wow, you fell asleep **_**after **_**me! Expect another chapter early tomorrow. If not, feel free to spam me. Review, please!**


	6. Fights to Dreams

**Merciful**

**Chapter Six: Fights to Dreams (Taking title suggestions?)**

* * *

Loki and I stood cautiously in a clearing out in the middle of nowhere, carefully analyzing each other.

"Would you like for us to use any unnatural abilities?" Loki asked, an amused smile twitching his lips upwards.

I weighed the pros and cons. Truthfully, letting Loki use his powers against me would narrow my chances of winning, even if I could use my bird form, but at the same time, as he had said earlier, it would be useful to know how he fought. "Powers are fine, as long as we set boundaries; we had to stay in this clearing and not go above the canopy."

"Deal. I'll mark the boundaries out; you'll know if you hit them."

Alright, note to self; don't fly too high or leave the clearing.

"Ready when you are."

No sooner had I done that than Loki's scepter appeared in his hand. He looked slightly surprised at that, allowing me to whip out my bow and shoot an arrow at the god. It flew right through him and struck the edge of the clearing, sparking.

Yeah, I _really_ didn't want to run into that.

Then something else struck me; Loki's replicas were intangible. Immediately, I leapt high into the air, avoiding what would have been an extremely painful blow to my back.

Loki hissed slightly in disappointment, and I bulleted downwards, a torpedo of destruction. Loki was smart enough to step away as I landed, two knives quickly drawn. The Loki in front of me crouched into an obvious position, but coupled with a slight rustle I heard behind me, his conspicuousness caused me to whirl around, meeting Loki's scepter with crossed knives. He smirked and pushed me backwards, and I slammed into the ground, rolling upwards and resting on my toes, analyzing Loki. By now, I was dangerously close to the edge of the clearing, so close that I could feel my hair beginning to stand on end. One wrong move, and I'd be toast.

Not willing to choose between the advancing go and the electric fence, I adopted the form of my eagle owl, flying up a foot or so above Loki's head. He followed my example, taking the form of a black vulture. I winced; with a wingspan one and a half times larger than mine and a weight two and a half heavier, the vulture could easily overpower me. Then again, in the limited space, I could maneuver with more ease. Maybe I could use this and the electrifying arena to my advantage….

As I pondered the possibilities, Loki built up a ball of what looked like green fire in his talons. I cursed mentally and dodged out of the way, feeling the edges of the feathers on my tail singe, leaving behind an unpleasant scent.

I turned my orange gaze on the god, smirking as well as an owl can when I saw him trying to stay in flight in the small, thermal-free clearing. I took the opportunity and flew over. I was having some trouble as well, but not nearly as much, especially as I took advantage of the disturbances in the air from Loki's wings.

Just before Loki could gain control of his flight or use magic or something, my talons latched onto his back, one pulling feathers from his wing. He screeched in pain and somehow flipped over so that we both were upside down. Choosing not to struggle in the unfamiliar form, Loki took his normal shape and placed his hads around my neck as we plummeted to the ground. I slammed into the hard dirt, all of the air being forced out of my lungs as my human form was forced to the surface. I closed my eyes against the raging headache, and nodded to Loki, admitting defeat. Loki immediately stood, allowing me to slowly sit up.

"Nice match," I said, wincing in pain.

"You lasted longer than I believed you would," Loki complimented. "This was a welcome change from being locked in a cell."

I scrunched up my face. "Yeah, alright, can we just go back to Jane's? I need something for this massive headache."

* * *

I think at some point, I may have fallen asleep on the couch. No one disturbed me, and by the time I woke up, it was extremely early in the morning. The guest room door was slightly open, allowing me to see that Loki was also sleeping. Deciding I should check in with Fury, I slipped out of the house and sat on the porch, dialling Fury.

_"Yeah?"_

I winced slightly; he sounded tired. "Director, it's Agent Liao. I figured you'd like me to check in."

_"That would be preferable, Agent. Where are you?"_

"Um… London…."

There was a slight pause and a sigh. _"You do know that Thor is there?"_

"Yes," I replied. "However, I weighed the pros and cons and decided that it was more beneficial to be here; if Loki does try to defect, I wouldn't be able to take him down myself. They've behaved so far."

_"Good," _Fury said firmly, _"because I need you to keep a low profile. Everyone thinks you're dead, including the World Council, and I want it to stay that way. You know Romanoff and Barton the best; make sure they can't find you."_

"Why don't you just tell them, sir?"

_"The less people who know, the better. I hope Ms. Foster and Lewis know that."_

"I'll make sure to remind them," I promised. "Sir."

_"Good-bye, Agent Liao."_

By now, I could hear moving around within the duplex, and I joined them, eager for some coffee.

"Morning, Jay," Jane said as I entered the building. "Coffee?"

"Please," I said. "Where's Thor?"

She scrunched her face up as she thought. "He said something about blowing off steam last night. Probably a bar."

I raised my eyebrow, but didn't question it. "When did I fall asleep last night?"

Darcy smirked as she exited her room. "At, like, five. Seriously, fighting gods? Where's your sense?"

"I was bored, and he's a freaking silver tongue!" I defended. "He'd probably be able to convince me to, I don't know, kiss him or some other crap if he really wanted to!"

"Would I?" Loki said silkily from his room's door. I refused the blush rising to my cheeks.

"Probably; you _are_ a magical god and trickster, right?"

Loki smirked. "I suppose. Then again, why would I want a filthy mortal like you?"

I fought against the tiny pang that sent through me; it shouldn't hurt. I swiftly changed the subject. "Jane, can I borrow some clothes? I should go out shopping, but I'd like to wear something clean for now."

"Of course," Jane said. "Help yourself."

I left the room quickly; in tension like that, who knows who would get hurt? It just wouldn't be because of me.

* * *

_Loki_

Jaida was obviously more relaxed in this environment than the one I had met her in. It confused me; why would someone give up a life of comfort and friends for a life of eternal tension and fear for your life, let alone those cell-like rooms? She spoke freely here, and was welcomed by everyone instead of being shunned by her colleagues, but yet somehow, I could tell she still yearned to return.

I was thinking so hard and staring at the door that had closed that I nearly jumped when Jaida returned in jeans and a long-sleeve shirt. I had grown accustomed to her wearing a jumpsuit, and this new attire surprised me.

"Thanks again, Jane," she said, perching on the edge of the couch. Her curious grey eyes subconciously flicked around the room. Suddenly realizing I was staring, I recoiled mentally and tried to follow the mortals' conversation.

Giving up - I was not yet familiar with all of the words on this planet - I instead thought back to last night; I had suffered a visit from someone unknown, someone who promised chaos. Now my question was whether I would accept the proposal or not. I did not enjoy chaos - I was the god of _mischief_ - but I also did not oppose the prospect of bringing S.H.I.E.L.D. to its knees.

My other problem was the fact that this being had been able to contact me through my dreams, escaping my defenses. This made them a power to be reckoned with.

_"Loki Laufeyson."_

_I didn't bother to correct the being; after all, what would I say? That I am truly Odinson? Laufeyson held less lies. "Who are you? Why are you in my head?" I instead questioned, attempting to shove the person out of my head. I was surprised to find the defenses around my mind still fully intact._

_The being laughed in their irritatingly scratchy voice. "Oh, Laufeyson, you truly are ignorant. Have you any idea as to who I am?"_

_"Another evil, sinister being wanting to use me to your advantage," I guessed rather acurately, if I do say so myself._

_"You have done that yourself many times," the being, person, whatever said coldly. "The only difference is that while you wished to enslave the universe, I want to free it. To do this, S.H.I.E.L.D. must fall."_

_"I would help, but as you must know, I am rather restricted in my activities," I said nonchalantly. Boring of the conversation, I looked around my endless dreamscape and imagined a chair to sit in, conjuring one for the… voice. "Here, take a seat."_

_"I would, but that would prove myself vulnerable to you."_

_"You never explained who you truly were outside of the 'evil, sinister being wanting to use me to your advantage'," I said nonchalantly._

_"So I will assume that my daughter chooses not to speak of me. Then again, not much she would say would be entirely accurate."_

_"And your daughter is…."_

_"Daughters, actually. You've met them. One is sleeping out on the couch right now. I am sure you can determine the other."_

_Ah. Jaida. I could only assume Romanoff would be the other he spoke of, as the two female assassins were actually quite similar - in mindset, training, and abilities. Visually, even their nationality was different._

_"Yes, you've figured it out. Jaida and Natasha. Oh, Natasha, she showed so much promise… and then she had to go and fall in love. I don't know where we went wrong with Jaida; she was perfect, in every way, loyal to extremes, until one day, she was just… distrustful, sneaky, hacking into private files. We had to fake our destruction. Sad, really. She was my favorite. Now, about bringing down S.H.I.E.L.D. Did you like our work with the explosions?"_

_"Yes, I did. They seemed to be quite the nuisance. If you were able to do that, you don't need my assistance, I'm sure."_

_"Ah, but we _do_ need your assistance. You see, firstly, that did not go quite to plan; Jaida should have died, but you saved her. We can work around that - for now. Another point is that after that one little prank, S.H.I.E.L.D. security has increased by nearly one hundred percent. We can't pull that stunt again, and neither did we plan to. That was a warning shot; now we will be going in discreetly." I snorted; if that was a warning shot, what was discreet? "We plan to slowly unravel S.H.I.E.L.D., ruining their agents and resources, starting with the best. We will pull them so far into a state of chaos that they will soon welcome it, perhaps even encourage it."_

_"Sounds fun."_

_"Good. I am glad we agree. You must keep Jaida safe; she must survive until the very end, where, when the final pieces are placed together, only she could have been the puppeteer. From there, you will have a choice; kill her or convince her. I will be in touch."_

_The presence faded, and I smirked; I hadn't agreed to anything. The smirk faded when I realized that my mind, though, was completely and utterly unprotected from this dangerous man._

* * *

**A/N: Aaaannnndd another chapter done! I'm fairly proud of the fight scene!, I normally suck epically at those. Like I suck at dancing. And talking. For example, in the Christmas Musical I was in. Which I'm watching right now. Ewww my voice sounds horrid…. Thankfully, my sisters insist I don't actually sound like that. CRUD NO ASHLYN THEY RECORDED THE EVENING ONE! Anyways, off track!**

**Thank you very much for the follow, ****_Lady Of Summer Haz_****e!**

**And to everyone else, thanks for reading! Review any ideas?**


	7. Wit Beyond Measure

**Merciful**

**Chapter Seven: Wit Beyond Measure**

* * *

_Jaida_

"Thor, that's mean!" Jane said, shoving her boyfriend playfully. I rolled my eyes. Thor looked completely and utterly confused.

"I'm just a bit tired, Thor," I chuckled slightly. Thor had recently returned, slightly tipsy, and asked me if I would like to spar. I was still sore from my little fight with Loki, though, and Jane knew it.

"Ah, I understand, Lady Jaida," Thor rumbled. "Perhaps tomorrow then?"

"Perhaps."

* * *

Anyone who thinks cunning and wit will always prevail over brute strength should go a round with Thor. The guy is practically the definition of brute strength!

Luckily, Thor decided he wouldn't use Mjolnir and yet would allow me use of my own weapons for the sake of balancing mortal and god, something I was extremely grateful for. Of course, it wasn't complete balance, but I would deal with it.

"Ready when you are, Thor," I said, lightly stepping around the god. He nodded shortly before charging recklessly. At first I was surprised, thinking this would be done easily, and I leapt out of Thor's way. He reached a hand out and stopped himself against the electric barrier - which sparked and fizzed, but didn't affect him.

"Crud," I muttered. "Hey Loki? I don't think that's fair!"

"God power; sorry, all's fair in war!" Loki said with a mischievous grin. Double crud; can't use the barrier. Need to avoid the barrier. Guess I'll be relying on my weak little knife.

As I was cursing my idiocy in agreeing to this, Thor grabbed me from behind. Immediately, I slipped out of his grip as a bird and kicked his chest, sending him back - two steps. The dude was like a brick! We would be ducking and charging all day! Unless….

Thor watched me confidently, and I remembered what he had been like when he had first come to Earth, or Midgard; cocky, overconfident, and overall the spoiled prince. From his stance right now, that hadn't all entirely left him. Alright; weakness number one.

I dodged a blow and deflected another, not showing how much it hurt; that would bruise in the morning.

Thor wasn't magical by Asgardian standards from what I had heard. He didn't have any magic. He was a typical Viking, fighting with fists and hammers. The closest he could get to magic was his berserker rage, and he shouldn't get that worked up in a friendly spar. I, however, was genetically engineered to turn into a bird.

I utilized this skill as Thor attempted to swipe my legs from under me, and I leapt into the air. I then dove downwards, turning human at the last minute and landing with my hands on Thor's shoulder in a handstand before pushing off hard enough to make the god stumble. Abandoning my flighty style, I sunk into a low crouch and immediately dove down, pulling Thor's feet from beneath him. He landed with a thud, but easily picked himself back up. I sighed and flew to the limits on the barrier. I had to think of something, because I was not surrendering and I was not going down without a fight. _What other weaknesses?_

Mjolnir was his main power source. Even without it, this guy was an insane muscle machine. Then again, even with the hammer, the Hulk had easily taken him out. So brute strength could overcome the definition of brute strength. However, I wasn't brute strength, and I never had been. I was the martial artist and archer; I relied on physics and transformations into a bird to take down my opponents. So why should this be any harder? Yes, Thor was pure muscle, but that would just mean a little more beating around. Right now, he was no different than a few alley-way thugs. Well, slightly stronger and, you know, godlier, but it was the same principle; outsmart and out-maneuver him.

_Correct conclusion, however, I have one bit of advice; be careful if you begin to overpower him. He will realize that it is possible for you to win and will begin using his powers. Just because he doesn't have Mjolnir, that doesn't mean that he has no power over the air and lightning._

I jumped; what the heck was Loki's voice doing in my head?!

* * *

_Loki_

I watched the fight with glee; it was a pleasant change, seeing Thor try to beat up someone other than myself. It was also quite amusing to watch Jaida's face grow more and more frustrated; I could practically see her mind in overdrive, trying to figure out how to use her wit to overcome a giant. I had complete faith that she would come at least near to winning. After all, she had fared pretty well against me a few days ago.

_You must gain her trust._

That voice from my dream; the fact that he could get into my head while I was resting was worrying enough, but now I was awake and my barriers were stronger than ever. Who was this man? And _why should I make her trust me?_

_It's all part of a plan._

* * *

**A/N: Happy holidays! This is just a mini chapter, as I wanted to have something up for the holidays. Now I have to go write an R5 fiction for MuchoMangoz17354! I was so close to Ratliff today, he was in the airport not half an hour away! And yet, Christmas dinner :( See y'all later!**

**Question of the Day: What was your favorite Christmas gift? Mine was a Loki keychain!**


	8. Planting the Seeds

**Merciful**

**Chapter Eight: Planting the Seeds**

* * *

_3rd Person_

Natasha and Clint stared frustratedly at a pair of computer screens. One held a descriptive world map, while the other listed countless numbers and words.

"Try Italy," Clint muttered. Natasha rose an eyebrow.

"Why would Loki be in Italy?"

"I don't know, for the pasta?" Clint suggested. "We're running out of options here, Nat! We've checked every inch of New York, we have a face recognition program running world wide, we even have agents sneaking around the hostile countries! I don't know what to do anymore!"

Natasha was silent for a couple minutes, clicking away at the screen before standing. "Come on, Clint. Let's get outside. I'll have Agent Hill contact us if they find anything."

"Where are we going?"

"Malta," Natasha said. "We have a god to find, and this will help us cross off one more place."

* * *

_Loki_

_It's all part of a plan._

_But what plan? _I asked, giving no outward indication of the conversation going on inside my head._ You cannot believe that I will be a simple pawn in your games._

The voice laughed emotionlessly. _Of course you will not be a pawn, I wouldn't dream of it. Then again, how can I be completely certain you will not betray me? Prove your loyalty, and I shall allow you equal input._

I was sick of this voice in my head, so I instead sent my mind out in search of Jaida's. As soon as I had found her, I realized that she had finally figured out how to beat Thor. I planted a small tidbit of advice in her head, practically ensuring she would win.

Jaida truly was a great fighter. She danced around Thor, frustrating him. She flitted around him like the bird she could be, reinvigorated with her new plan, constantly getting in sharp blows. Finally, Thor smirked as the barrier began sparking dangerously. Jaida noticed, and jumped away from Thor as he himself began sparking and gaining new momentum. He was cocky, though, relishing in the power and giving Jaida enough time to flip him on the ground and place a dagger at his throat with minimum pain to herself. Immediately, Thor stopped sparking and Jaida offered a hand for him to stand.

"Well fought, Lady Jaida," Thor boomed with a smile.

* * *

_Jaida_

Thor could have won at that last moment. If Loki hadn't told me what he would do, that is. Why did he? I wasn't certain, and decided I wouldn't dwell on such a small thing at the moment. Instead, I helped Thor up and stood at the edge of the barrier. I could feel my hair prickling, reacting to the electricity that it threw off, and I crossed my arms, staring at Loki. Mischief glimmered in his eyes, and I could see why.

Thor hadn't realized the barrier was still up, and slammed into it. It shouldn't have affected him, but it did, shocking him and throwing up his hair unrealistically. No one could help it; all of us, including Darcy and Jane, whom had been in the audience, burst into laughter.

"A bit late, Loki," I said with a wide grin. "Besides, didn't you say something about his being able to avoid shock being perfectly fair?"

"I said all's fair in war," Loki said flippantly. "This isn't war, is it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Come on, let me out."

"Just walk through."

"Loki, I can feel the static," I said in frustration. "I'd rather not become dinner today."

Loki shrugged. "I don't like the taste of owl anyways."

Glaring at the god, I carefully stuck out a hand towards where the barrier should have been; nothing.

"Oh, gee, thanks for making me feel like an idiot."

There was a thump, and I jumped, turning to see that Thor had been unable to pass through. Oh, Loki….

* * *

Just as I was about to fall asleep, my phone rang. I answered it immediately, unwilling to let it wake anyone else in the duplex.

"Agent Liao," I said quietly, moving to leave the building. A faint flash of light caught my eye, and I turned slightly towards it, spotting Loki watching me from the couch, laying down, but wide awake. I pointed to the phone at my ear and left through the door.

_"Agent Liao, this is Director Fury."_

"Director," I greeted. "Would you like a report?"

_"Only if there's been any problem." _I voiced a 'no', and he continued._ "Are you still in New Mexico?"_

"Yes," I said, wondering what was going on.

_"Agents Romanoff and Barton are closing in on you," _Fury said grimly._ "My plan requires you stay out of sight. You need to move, ASAP."_

I bit my lip. "It's Natasha and Clint. What's so important that they can't know?"

_"Agent. I need you to follow my orders."_

"They even knew about the Phase Two weapons," I argued. "Why are you trusting me with this and neither of them?"

I could hear the frustration in Fury's voice when he next spoke; whatever his plan was, it was important._ "Jaida Liao, the Council already doesn't like you. You're dead to them, which is a good thing. Barton and Romanoff believe you to be alive, but that is as far as it goes. Get Loki, and get out. I want weekly updates, but other than that, that's the only contact you have with the outside world. Got it?"_

I sighed. "I understand, sir. We'll be leaving within the hour."

_"Good. I'm counting on you, Liao. Oh, and while you're out there in the Great Outdoors, see if Loki knows anything about that explosion. We've lost too many good agents, and if you can get anything on it, all the better."_

_"I'm counting on you, Nine." I grinned widely at the man who had just given me my first assignment._

_"I won't let you down." I took on my owl form and soared into the skies. Three hours of flying later left me perching on the rooftop of one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s bases. It was a small one, but important. I waited patiently for my target to walk out of the building below me. Finally, he appeared; a young agent, late twenties at the most. My orders were to take him out and not be seen in my human form. What if I didn't ever take my human form? After all, this owl had a wickedly sharp beak._

_Smirking - metophorically - I silently flew down and attacked the guy's face, tearing at his eyes with my beak, and then stabbed my talons into his throat, ignoring the spout of blood; I had seen worse, Red Room had made sure of it._

_There was a clacking on the ground, and I shot into the air, flapping my wings hard enough to keep me in the same general position. I screeched loudly at the man who had tried to sneak up on me. He had an eyepatch one eye and a flapping black trench coat._

_"I've lost too many good agents to let one bloody, flipping owl go gorging on any more," he hissed before pulling the trigger on his pistol. I just barely avoided the bullet and flew higher, screeching angrily at the man._

"Of course, sir. I'll speak to you in a week." I ended the call and went inside again.

"What was that?" Loki asked casually, standing as I flicked the light on. I shivered slightly when I realized that lately, I had been turning my back to him too often; that was dangerous, and yet, he hadn't taken advantage of the fact.

"Fury," I said shortly, writing out a quick note to Jane. "We need to be out within the hour. No public contact. Looks like we're going camping."

* * *

Loki complained. _A lot. _Seriously. When we arrived in a random clearing, the first thing he had said was 'I refuse to sleep on the ground.'

"Sleep in a tree, then," I reasoned, striding around the perimeter of the clearing to check for any bugging, just in case. A short flight into the air showed that we weren't remotely close to any cities or any sort of civilization in general. When I landed, Loki was already complaining again.

"I am a _prince!" _he said incredulously. "That _couch_ or whatever you mortals call it was my limit! I absolutely refuse to live in these conditions!"

"Deal with it," I said coldly. "I don't like it any more than you do, but orders are orders."

Loki was silent for a second before a mischievous grin spread on his face. "Oh, orders, hm? Following them to the letter, I suppose? Fury's little puppet?"

"I am not a puppet," I sad calmly, trying not to let the stupid god get to me. Instead I left the clearing and walked a hundred yards or so to a small stream. Loki followed me.

"Are you sure?" he said silkily. "Or do you believe you are something more to him than a simple, mindless drone?"

"It doesn't matter," I said in a sing-song voice. "Grab those stones there, we need them for the firepit." He did so without question, and I tried to hide my smirk as we returned to our camping site, him still trying to rile me up.

Ignoring a bored god is a hard thing to do, especially when I kept thinking he was going to burn the forest down. What was up with that little ball of green fire anyways?

* * *

_Loki_

The camping really would be of no problem to me; after all, I was magic. I could simply conjure up a magic tent or what not. No, what was really getting to me was the fact that I was supposed to gain Jaida's trust. She no longer feared for her life around me, I could see that, but I could also still occasionally see glimmers of distrust, impatience, possibly even disgust in her eyes when she looked at me. Understandable, considering my past, but inconveniencing. How was I to erase those perfectly valid feelings and replace them with blind trust? I was also certain that it would not be in my best interest if I were to take too long.

I set about, instead, messing around, letting out a slightly childish side of me that hadn't seen use in years. Perhaps, if I were to act more innocent, she would believe that was exactly what I was.

"Will you stop that?" I looked up at Jaida's sudden outburst questioningly. Stop what?

"Your little magic trick," she said, gesturing to my hands. "It's slightly distracting."

I looked down to see a small green flame flickering around my fingers, and I chuckled slightly. "Distracting you from what? This amazing view?" Even so, I allowed the flame to die out.

Jaida sighed slightly. "No, not the view. I don't know… you know what, I'm going to bed. Don't stab me in my sleep."

I raised an eyebrow; did she truly believe I would do that? No, her tone was too light. Then again, her eyes told a different story. "Where will you be sleeping? I see no beds."

Jaida pointed up. "There. In the trees. Like a bird."

"Not a bad idea," I conceded. "However, would a bed not be more comfortable?" I asked, gesturing over to the edge of the clearing, where a large tent had just appeared. Jaida looked suspiciously at me, but still took a peek inside, where I knew there were two comfortable sleeping mats, complete with pillows and blankets.

"Thank you," she said quietly, before ducking inside. I followed several minutes later, when she had fallen asleep.

_"You are doing well," the familiar voice that now haunted my sleep muttered in my head. "But not well enough. You must work faster."_

_"How?" I asked in frustration. "Trust is not something you simply give out. Trust takes time!"_

_"For one to trust, both must trust," the voice said. "Do you trust my daughter?"_

_"Of course not!" I said immediately. "Why should I? Not only do I know that she would kill me if ordered to without a second thought, I also know how foolish it is to place your trust in someone. I trusted my parents; look where that got me!"_

_"Further than if you had not been fuelled by your sudden hate. You have a week."_

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with stufffffff. Mainly, ****_MuchoMangoz1734_**** has me writing an R5 and TMI crossover. I just thought I'd update now, as I have a church conference this weekend. Go Districts! I will list those amazing peeps who favorited, reviewed, and followed! I love you all, my readers!**


	9. Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust

**Merciful**

**Chapter Nine: Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust**

* * *

_Last Chapter_

_"For one to trust, both must trust," the voice said. "Do you trust my daughter? You have a week."_

_Jaida_

Three days with Loki was really wearing me down. The most he had done since summoning the tent was transport us to different location each night, claiming that he 'trusted' me to do all of the hunting, guarding, cooking, whatever.

"Jaida, when are you going hunting?" Loki asked 'innocently' from his lounging position on a tree stump.

I gritted my teeth and spun around. "You know what?" I hissed. "Do it yourself. I'm not a slave!"

"I never said you were," Loki said, a slightly befuddled expression on his face, standing slowly.

"You're treating me like one!" I said loudly. "For crying out loud, I have to hunt three times a day just to keep you quiet about food!"

"Well sorry, I didn't know you were so close to the animals. Ah, that's right, I forgot! You are one!"

"I would have thought you wouldn't be troubled with killing several animals yourself, seeing as you killed so many people in New York!" I retorted angrily. I instantly regretted it; even the birds silenced as Loki's face fell slightly.

"How many?" he asked quietly, avoiding my piercing look.

I tilted my head slightly; did he seriously care? "Eight hundred thirty-nine civilians. One hundred ninety-seven agents, the most in the history of S.H.I.E.L.D.."

Loki immediately sighed and lowered himself to the stump. "That many."

"Yes. There weren't many unaffected."

"Will anyone forgive me? _Has _anyone?"

"No," I said, wishing it weren't the truth. "Not yet. That was an act of evil. There was no in between. You may be able to change the opinions of some, but for those affected, New York will always be the first thing brought to mind when you're even mentioned."

"Ah." Loki ran a hand through his hair, which was slowly growing unruly. "I see. That is… understandable. Does that… are you included in everyone?"

I bit my lip. "I wasn't as personally affected as everyone. I didn't lose anyone close to me."

"What about Coulson?"

"… I didn't lose anyone close to me," I repeated hesitantly. Loki rose an eyebrow.

"Do you not trust me?"

I shouldn't, no. After all, Loki was the god of mischief and lies, the one who had killed more than a thousand people in just days, the one who had brought an alien invasion upon us and wreaked havoc, laughing as he stabbed his brother in the side. "Why would you ask that?"

"I would rather the one person required to be with me all day at least trusted me enough to, let's say, sleep," Loki said sarcastically. "That would make you much smarter than if you trusted me no further than you could throw me, and yet still left yourself vulnerable to attack. Even now you are unarmed."

"I'm never unarmed," I replied. "Let's just get packed up. I'll find something there."

Before I had even finished what I was saying, the forest we were in gave way to an older woods with a nearby cliff. Trying to mask my surprise that Loki had actually done something, I peeked over the edge of the cliff, noting the ledge seven feet down before turning around to the scene of a perfect campsite, complete with something that looked like a three-headed rabbit.

"Traditional Asgardian beast for smaller meals," Loki explained at my apparently confused expression. I hadn't even noticed him standing by me, and I jumped slightly. Loki immediately grabbed my wrist to keep me from falling down the cliff.

"Thanks," I muttered, pulling away carefully. "I'm guessing that rabbit thing won't be done for a bit."

While we waited, Loki and I began sparring, as we had occasionally over the past few days, with nothing better to do. I was still unable to beat Loki, but I was slowly learning how he fought and his favorite tricks. Then tonight, out of the blue, Loki's concentration broke. I took advantage of this and placed my knives at his throat before realizing that the invisible barrier was sparking, a familiar arrow stuck to it. My mind raced.

_"My plan requires you stay out of sight. You need to move, ASAP. Jaida Liao, the Council already doesn't like you. You're dead to them, which is a good thing. Barton and Romanoff believe you to be alive, but that is as far as it goes. Get Loki, and get out."_

Fury's orders. For all I knew, they could protect my two companions. Immediately, I began hissing into Loki's ear.

"You asked me a question earlier that I didn't answer. Yes. I shouldn't, but I do trust you, and I think that says more about you than it does me. If I'm right, drop the barrier and go along with it. If Fury wants me dead to the rest of the world, then I'm going to have to do this right."

The arrow fell to the ground, and I pressed the dagger closer to Loki's neck. He quickly realized out what I wanted and began struggling just enough that it didn't look suspicious. That was all Loki knew of my plan, and I could only hope he would be intelligent enough to figure out the rest, especially when I kicked him in the chest, sending him flying off the cliff. Then I spun around to where Natasha and Clint were standing at the tree line, faces impassive as always.

"How did you find me?" I asked. No greeting, tiny, almost unnoticeable amount of relief. I thought they would go for it, but I could still see sparks of suspicion in their eyes.

"Guess and check," Natasha said, beginning to walk towards me. "Energy readings weren't working so well, and neither was face recognition. We've been scouting the most likely places for a week, when we noticed an energy pattern. Emphasis on the pattern. We decided to check it out."

"Where have you been?" Clint asked almost nonchalantly. I glared at him.

"Do you really care, Barton? I was under the impression that you wanted absolutely no contact with me," I hissed.

"Well Loki-"

"Yes, Loki," I interrupted. "You were right, and I was wrong. Alright? That doesn't mean you go and abandon one of your closest partners!"

Clint blinked, and then shook his head. "Jay, fine, I made a mistake. Do you know how horrible I felt when we thought you had been blown up?"

"I can guess," I said. I could feel fingers wrapping around my ankle, but I didn't acknowledge them, focusing on my two partners. "You were 'heartbroken' and wouldn't 'stop searching until I was safe'.

"Jay-"

And then suddenly I wasn't there anymore. Loki and I were watching from a distance as a clone of me screamed, being pulled over the edge of the cliff by a clone of Loki.

"I hope that works," I muttered. "Now where, if they can track your energy output when you transport?"

Loki frowned. "How exact is their tracking?"

"When it comes to god power? Radius of five miles. It isn't as much of an exact science as all our other tracking methods."

"Then I shall bring us five miles over that cliff, and we can take a plane somewhere."

"Face recognition."

"Magic disguises."

I sighed. "Alright. That should work."

* * *

A day later, Loki and I were in Australia, wandering the Great Outback. Most would see that as a bad idea, but I was a highly trained agent and Loki was a magical fairy princess who could conjure up water whenever. It was our best chance to avoid civilization, despite the heat. Luckily, I was still able to report to Fury, as the phone was a magical creation of Loki's.

In the heat, Loki and I had been avoiding anything that involved too much physical activity. Therefore, instead of sparring in the heat of the day, we simply conversed under a rocky outcropping we had chosen as our camping site.

Since the fiasco on the cliff, Loki had actually been opening up, and started telling me about tales from his past and correcting human myths about him. In return, I had been telling him about _my _past.

_It took a while, but as soon as I could steadily maintain my owl form, I was able to meet the other member of the Red Room. The Black Widow operation had been shut down, but like the Avians, there were a couple more groups. The Felinity operation - made up of two men and a woman with cat-like abilities - and the Rodent operation - those who would soon be able to turn into tiny creatures like mice. They were to be the main spies. Finally, there was the Alpha operation. The grunts, the bulk of everything. Most couldn't actually turn into an animal, though several had animalistic qualities. Together, we were a force to be reckoned with._

* * *

_Loki_

Jaida's tales captivated me. When she spoke, I could see the emotions in her eyes, though she never allowed them to leak out in any other ways. I learned much about her, like her first experience as an owl, her first kill mission, and how close she had been to her fellow Avians, all of whom had been killed in a mysterious blast. She had considered them her sisters, but she did not know how true that really was. I did; the girls all shared the same father. The same father who was instructing me to gain Jaida's trust and then most likely shatter it later. It all sounded rather familiar, and I found myself pushing those communications further and further out of mind. After all, I knew one that I also trusted Jaida. She was the first person I had trusted since the betrayal of my family, and I knew that if her trust was broken, so would mine be.

"Loki! Are you listening?" Jaida asked, grinning.

"You were talking about when you nearly ate a mouse who was actually also a member of the Red Room," I said instantly. Jaida looked temporarily surprised, and then shrugged.

"Yup. So what's up? You seem distant today."

Did I? I really had not noticed. Perhaps It was because my week was quite nearly over. I was sure that Jaida's father had something huge planned, something dangerous, and I suddenly realized that he may not want his traitorous daughters to survive this. A sharp pang went through me, and I realized that I did not exactly want Jaida to die. Frustrated with myself, I stood, and began pacing furiously. I heard Jaida stand slowly, gravitating towards me.

"Loki." I turned, slightly surprised to see her standing right in front of me, head tilted sideways. Then, without any conscious thought, I bent my face down, and our lips met.

Suddenly, completely in sync, Jaida and I pulled back, staring at each other in horror. Jaida moved her mouth, but didn't say anything, the first time I knew her to be speechless. I simply stared at her, before slowly lowering myself to the ground and burying my face in my knees. I had no care at the fact that Jaida was seeing me like this; she had already made me vulnerable.

What had I done? Why must I torture myself so? I needed no one, especially not in this way, and _especially _not after Sigyn. I didn't need to be the death of anymore women close to me, not one more. _Not. One. More._

_You are nearly done. Return to S.H.I.E.L.D.; it's time for the finale._

* * *

_Jaida_

The... _kiss _couldn't have lasted more than a second, but it was a second too long. Loki and I pulled away, and I tried to figure out who had made the first, idiotic move, before Loki fell to the ground, wrapped his arms around his legs, and buried his face in his knees. I hesitantly bent down.

"Um... Loki? You alright?"

"We can't do this," he said suddenly, bolting up. "We have to go back. Never speak of this, understand?"

"I understood the last part," I said skeptically, "but we can't go back, Fury-"

And then my phone rang.

* * *

_3rd Person_

Natasha and Clint were stunned as they watched Jaida fall over the cliff. Clint immediately ran forward, frowning when he saw Jaida slam into the rocks below, and Loki flicker away.

"I don't understand," he muttered. "Why didn't she fly away?"

"I don't believe her," Natasha said flatly. "She was lying. I could only tell because when she shoved Loki over the cliff, I began watching her closely. She's smart enough to know that a fall wouldn't kill him, or even set him back. So where was Loki in all this? I think he was in on it, too."

"What are you saying?" Clint asked slowly.

"I believe Jaida Liao has been compromised."

The little mouse in Clint's quiver chattered excitedly. Jaida's survival had been a setback, but they had made the most of it, and were now back on track. It leapt away, ready to alert its master.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys! I bring great news. You get two updates today! A little forewarning, though, the next chapter… well, Jaida gets a bit violent. I _really _didn't want to have it Jaida's viewpoint, seeing as how disturbed her mind would be, so most of it will be in Loki's POV. Yay! How about that kiss, though? Yay? Nay? Give me your opinion! The next chapter will be up soon. Also, I will be posting this story on Wattpad, as well, at the insistence of _MuchoMangoz1734_. There will be an R5/TMI crossover there, but not here. Finally, thank you to the new followers and favoriters! I'm sorry for not listing you in so long, but it's currently the most I can do to post. See you all in a few minutes!**


	10. The Red Room

**Merciful**

**Chapter Ten: The Red Room**

* * *

_Last chapter_

_Then, without any conscious thought, I bent my face down, and our lips met._

You are nearly done. Return to S.H.I.E.L.D.; it's time for the finale.

_"I believe Jaida Liao has been compromised."_

_Jaida_

I pulled out my phone, answering it immediately. "Agent Liao. What's up, Director?"

Fury sighed. _"I need you to come back. Agents are dropping like flies, and I have the feeling something big is happening. I've assembled the Avengers, and alerted the World Council. My plans are, as of now, null and void. We'll have to go about achieving them in a different way, but for now, we need you. Texas ground base."_

"Alright," I agreed. "Anything I should know?"

_"Barton and Romanoff think you've been compromised. Be careful, especially bringing Loki in."_

"Oh, joy," I muttered. "Okay, uh, mind if we just teleport, or whatever, right into your office."

_"Whatever you feel is necessary."_

We both hung up, and I turned to Loki. "Alright. You get what you want. Fury wants us back."

* * *

Even though he should have been expecting it, Fury was on his feet, his pistol in our faces.

"Oh," he said. "It's you."

"Yes," I replied in the same tone. "It's us."

Fury glared at me, then glanced at Loki. "Is he reliable?"

"He doesn't have to be chained up all the time, and doesn't stab me in my sleep, if that's what you mean," I said.

"That'll have to do for now," Fury said grimly. "We've received a proclamation of war."

* * *

_Loki_

I was not surprised when Fury said that, but Jaida appeared to be.

"What?!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Who?"

Fury cleared his throat, seemingly nervous, a strange look on the normally emotionless spy. "See, luckily it isn't a worldwide proclamation, or even country specific. It's specifically for S.H.I.E.L.D. It's, ah, well, the Red Room."

Jaida stiffened visibly. "What?"

"The Red-"

"Yes, yes, she heard what you said," I interrupted, irritated with the slow motion. "I believe she is wondering how the Red Room still exists."

"Exactly," Jaida said, flashing me a grateful look. "I was there, it blew up. There was nothing left but the charred skeletons of my - of the others."

Fury sighed. "I don't know how, but they've declared war. Unless we give them you-"

"Okay."

"-and Natasha."

"Never mind." Jaida began pacing. "It's been ages, decades. They'll have perfected most of the programs by now. I'd expect - oohhh, the spy network, the Rodent program. Fury, seen anything small and crawly around lately? No? It would be hanging around someone who knew a lot, someone who knew about me… that leaves three people. Loki, any way to see if anyone's in here?"

There was, actually. A small spell, giving me heat vision momentarily. "No one, animalistic or not."

She nodded. "Fury, I need to see Natasha and Clint."

"Probably not a good idea-"

"They have someone on them. We don't need them learning any more."

* * *

When Romanoff and Barton entered the office, I had a strange sense of déjà vu, what with the arrow in my face. Looking sideways, I saw Romanoff pointing a gun at Jaida.

"At ease, Agents," Fury said tiredly. "No arguments. I'm going for a coffee, and I want everyone and everything intact when I return."

The two reluctantly lowered their weapons, still watching us suspiciously.

"Sir, they-"

"-are not compromised. Liao was under my orders."

They relaxed considerably, and Jaida smiled apologetically. "Loki?"

"Barton's quiver," I whispered in her ear, having seen the form of the mouse immediately. She nodded, and gestured for Clint to give it to her. He hesitantly tossed it to her, and she reached in, pulling the mouse out by the tail.

"Oh, look who we have here," she hissed. _"Gryzunov Tri. _I should have swallowed you whole; it would have saved me a lot of time." I had no idea how she knew who it was; it looked like any other mouse.

Of course, as soon as I thought that, the mouse began growing into a man.

"Avian Nine," Gryzunov Tri said. He tried to project confidence, but all of us could see him trembling in fear. "Father missed you; you've been a bad girl!"

"Who is your father?"

The mouse-man laughed. "Oh, so ignorant! My father, is your father? Widow's father? The same! He was the _original _shifter, sister. He is the reason we can do what we can!"

I winced, watching Jaida and Romanoff stare at each other. "Not possible," Jaida breathed. "He was just a scientist, not the head of the operation!"

"No, see, after the Widow wing defected, Red Room learned a few things," Gryzunov said, slowly gaining real confidence. "They keep a lot more secrets than they used to. They figure that the older you get, the less likely you are to defect. You would know this, had you chosen to stay."

There was a sickening snapping sound, then a scream. "Don't mess with me," Jaida hissed, holding Gryzunov's broken wrist. Her eyes were a bright red, a color they only were when she was an owl. I took a step forward to try and calm her, but she spun around and glared at me. I actually took several steps back in surprise. She looked like a feral animal.

"Jay," Romanoff said, voice shaking slightly. "Jay, we have him, alright? Let's just - let's just go throw him in a cell, someone can question him-"

"A cell won't work," Jaida snarled. "He's a mouse; he'd be able to get out. I need something small enough for a mouse, strong enough that it wouldn't shatter if he tried to change, and a tungsten ring."

Romanoff opened her mouth as if to argue, but thought better of it. She and Barton exchanged looks, before she stalked out of the room.

"I hope you don't have a squeamish stomach," I muttered to the remaining spy, knowing what Jaida was about to do. I, myself, was slightly disturbed at her sudden violence. Sure enough, the room was soon filled with the small snapping of breaking fingers, and horrible screeches of pain. Barton and I winced occasionally, until the screams were replaced with tiny squeaks; the man was a mouse again. Thankfully, he had been easy to… _convince._ Romanoff had returned with what Jaida had requested. She slipped the ring around the mouse, and shoved it in the small metal case, padlocking it. Giving it to Romanoff, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. I took the opportunity to tap into her mind, slightly startled at the control she had over herself. That had not been a random display of anger, it had been cool, calculated torture.

_"Nine. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are not nearly as willing to give up information as you are. You must learn to be strong, and you must learn how to break them."_

_I turned to look at the young Jaida, eyes widening slightly when I saw her horrible, bloody state. I could barely even tell what color her sundress was supposed to be. The Red Room had taught her to torture by torturing her. They had killed two birds with one stone._

"Get out of my head, Loki." I recoiled at the voice; Jaida. She looked normal again, even spoke in a calm, chirpy voice, but what had just occurred was most definitely something I could not erase from my memory. From the looks on her friends' faces, neither could they.

_The final battle begins soon, Laufeyson. Remember whose side you are on._

I forced the presence from my mind, wondering if he knew what I had just seen. If he had, and if he knew who I truly was, then he would know that I no longer knew whose side I was fighting for. Join with S.H.I.E.L.D., the organization that destroyed my plans, humiliated me, and practically chained me to Jaida, or help the group 'free the universe' of S.H.I.E.L.D., the group that had done these horrible things to Jaida.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter ten. The big, one-oh! Wow. Sadly, we are very near the climax. I expect there to be, at the most, five more chapters and perhaps an epilogue. Yes, I am considering a sequel, but don't get your hopes up. Love you all, and see you later!**


	11. In The Beginning

**Merciful**

**Chapter Eleven: In the Beginning**

...

_Last Chapter_

The final battle begins soon, Laufeyson. Remember whose side you are on.

_Jaida_

When I had expelled the dark mood from myself, I felt a familiar presence in my mind, something I had felt before, in the spar with Thor.

"Get out of my head, Loki," I said calmly, causing Nat and Clint to do a double take, and Loki to recoil. I saw slight surprise and confusion on his face, and I wondered what he had seen. Instead of dwelling on it, however, I straightened up and acted as if nothing had happened.

"I suppose we should call Fury back," I said. "He can have someone question Tri."

"Sounds good," Clint said, voice slightly shaky. That scared me slightly. Nat and Clint had never seen me at my worst, and I think they sometimes forgot who I had been, and who I had grown up as for thirty years. It wasn't something I was proud of, but it wasn't something I could forget or misplace. It was a part of me.

The first thing Fury did when he returned was ask why there was blood on his carpet - and my hands.

"We had a small… vermin issue," Loki said silkily.

"Do we need containment?" Fury looked around the room, as if Tri would be tied up in the corner.

"Natasha has him." Natasha tossed Fury the case, and he caught it, turning it curiously. "I… convinced him to remain in his mouse form."

Loki snorted. Fury looked at him questioningly, but he just shook his head.

"Sir," I said. "You should probably have him questioned immediately. If I know the Red Room, they'll be acting soon."

Fury nodded. "Sounds good. I've already alerted everyone to your current state of living and non-compromised, so you're free to wander. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Got it?"

I nodded, accepting the dismissal, and Loki and I left. With nothing planned, we simply wandered around, ending up near the training area. I felt a strong sense of déjà vu, especially when I saw Coulson's team there; which meant Ward.

"Oh, joy," I muttered. Loki gave me a questioning look. "Ward. Want to go-"

"Liao!" I swear, that man was begging for a fight. "Finally come crawling back? How was the enemy? Did you bring them flowers?"

"Ward," said a girl warningly. "What are you doing?"

He muttered something to her, and then turned to me. "Liao, a few years back, you promised me a, what was it, a _killer _fight. What better time than now?"

"There are a whole lot of better times," I said stiffly. "If you hadn't heard, we are at war. Agents are falling like flies; I would hate to make you fall sooner."

"Sooner. Alright, that-"

"Ward, I don't think that's a good idea." I nodded gratefully at Melinda May, but she only narrowed her eyes.

Loki whispered in my ear. "Jay. Walk. Away." I jumped slightly when I heard him call me by my nickname.

Ward snorted when I turned away. "Now what? You'll just take commands from a freaking serial killer?"

In ten seconds flat, Ward was on the ground, my foot resting lightly on his throat.

"You're getting on my nerves, Ward," I hissed. "For ten years now, you've been _pushing _my _buttons. _I can't decide if you're the annoying ex, or the creepy boyfriend-wannabe. You know what? I'm sick. I am _sick _of no one trusting me, just because of a tiny detail of my past. Why me? Natasha was in the exact same position, and yet, here she is today, one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most trusted agents. Why am I so different?"

"You can do things," Ward snarled. "I've seen it. I'm the only one who's seen what you're capable of, but everyone else can sense it. There's a darkness around you, as of you're marked. Not to mention that you were with them nearly two decades longer than Romanoff. Maybe we could trust you. If you cared to show your face instead of flitting around so quietly."

I pursed my lips. "I'm a spy, Ward. It's kind of in my job description. People make mistakes, alright? You just need to drop the grudge match and deal with it. Just because I dumped you-" Immediately, I stepped off of Ward and spun around.

"What-"

"Shut up!" I hissed. "All of you!"

I scanned the area. I had heard something that didn't quite fit in. I didn't know what, but-

"Jaida." It was Loki. "We're surrounded. Cats and dogs."

"How'd they get in here?!" I reached behind me, pulling out my bow, and placing an arrow on the string. The agents around me had caught on, and had drawn their own weapons.

Then came a voice that I had assumed I would never hear again, one that I had _hoped_ I would never hear again. "Nine. Dearest Avian Nine. I hate to interrupt, when this was getting so interesting."

"Father."

…

_3rd Person_

When Clint had gone to retrieve Fury, he had requested that he and Nat speak with him. Alone. Therefore, Fury had made quick work of dismissing Jaida and Loki.

After handing off the mouse, Fury sat at his desk, rubbing his temples. "What do you two want? We're in the middle of a war."

"We're worried about Agent Liao," Natasha said bluntly. "We think we've been underestimating her. She's been holding back, for years."

"And what is your proof of this?"

Clint sighed. "Today. The second she caught that mouse, her eyes went red, like they do sometimes when she's particularly angry. This time, though, it was different. There was a certain, distant coolness in them. She tortured that man ruthlessly and without emotion. I mean, what she did… I would never wish that pain on someone."

Fury nodded. "Understandable. I've suspected for a whole that she hasn't been showing her full abilities. Yes, I can see why that's worrying, but also keep in mind her upbringing. All she knew was to kill and torture. She was a machine, and she's made great progress. Just keep an eye on her."

The two nodded and dismissed themselves, heading for the sound of a skirmish over in training. Then a cat ran by them. And another. And a dog. Then, before they knew it, they were both on the ground, snarling dogs at their necks, and a man familiar to Natasha tying their hands behind their backs.

Meanwhile, Fury had called up Maria Hill, giving her the small, bleeding mouse. She held the case slightly away from her body, the disgust obvious on her face. Finally, she reached a small interrogation room, one with no possibility of escape for the small rodent. Hill set the case down and pulled out the mouse, tugging off the ring. Then she set it on the ground, and sat in front of it.

"We're going to make a deal," Hill said, getting right to the point. "You're pretty damaged right now, that's obvious. You can't fight, you can't run, and if you annoy me, I can squish you under my foot. Therefore, Director Fury and I have come up with a reasonable deal. Immunity in the coming fight, and medical attention. In return, you will remain in our custody until we see fit, and tell us what we need to know at this moment."

The mouse didn't move, besides sitting up.

"You have two minutes to decide. If you choose not to… well, I'm sure Agent Liao would enjoy convincing you."

That did the job, and Tri immediately morphed into his human form. "I believe that is illegal."

"We move outside the law," Hill said cooly. "Whatever we have to do to keep the world safe."

"Obviously," the man said. "Fine. I will take your deal."

"Not so loyal, hm?"

"We were taught to have open minds and protect ourselves," Tri muttered. "That's why Red Room is so successful."

"Alright. So when is the planned attack time?"

Tri grinned wickedly. "You've missed it."

…

_Jaida_

I glared at the man who had sired me. "What are you doing here?"

"Not quite the touching reunion I had imagined," Petrovitch said. "Natasha didn't exactly greet me happily, either."

On cue, two men shoved the two tied up spies forward. I growled.

"What are you doing, Ivan?" I hissed. "You can't take on all of S.H.I.E.L.D."

He shrugged. "I know how you work, Nine. You and Widow, here. You forget that I raised you both. I know you better than anyone ever will. Besides, I know better than to take on _all _of S.H.I.E.L.D. No, I'm striking at the heart, since I can't seem to find the brain. Tell me, where is the intelligence in having six of your most important agents all in one spot?"

Headcount: Fury. May. Hill. Nat. Clint. Me. Crap.

"So scared, Nine. Are you doubting your choice? You could have stayed with us. You could still join us. You don't fit in here, Tri's torture is evidence enough of that. Your so called friends saw. It terrified them. You were not bred and raised as a hero. You are of me. You have my blood. The agents here agree with me. They know who planted the bombs a couple weeks ago. It was quite obvious. It would be someone with the motivation, with the past, and with the ability to pass by, unnoticed, no more than an animal. It was all the better when you somehow survived, along with your serial killer boyfriend." Petrovitch grinned wickedly when I glanced around to see most of the other agents either glaring at me, or looking at the ground abashedly. "See? You've already done that much. Why not go the whole way?"

"No," I growled. "I didn't plant the bombs, and Fury knows that; that's all that matters. As I told Ward earlier, everyone makes mistakes. My past wasn't my mistake; I had no choice as a child, when I was brought to the Red Room. My mistake was not leaving sooner and not killing you before I left. After all, I should have known that a roach like you would survive a simple bombing."

In one fluid motion, I lifted my bow and shot an arrow at Petrovitch's face.

Unfortunately, it didn't hit him. In fact, it didn't even hit the ground. It hit a force field, sparking slightly. I turned slowly to stare at Loki. That was his work.

Though chaos had erupted, what with the growling dogs, hissing cats, and loud gunshots, nothing got through to Loki and me until I slowly rose my bow, a razor sharp arrow pointed at his face. I released - and then we weren't there any more.

…

_3rd Person_

Natasha watched with narrowed eyes as Jaida and Loki disappeared before quickly getting out of her bonds and knocking out the two men guarding her and Clint, who had done the same and was now fighting hand-to-hand with a dog that had just turned into a man. In fact, every animal was growing larger, morphing into their humanoid form. There hadn't been many over in the training area, and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were slowly being corralled into the center.

"Director Fury," Natasha said rapidly into her earpiece. "Training center is under attack. We are extremely outnumbered, and falling quickly. Loki has been compromised. His and Liao's location is unknown."

_"I copy," _Fury said grimly. Then Natasha glanced around, prepared to fight as hard as she had to. The Red Room. After all these years, they were still after her, and now Jaida. If she was captured, she most certainly wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of going easy.

…

_Loki_

_Shield me._

Without thinking, I threw a barrier up in front of the leader of the Red Room. Seconds later, Jaida's arrow slammed into it, and she knew. She knew of my deception.

_Kill her. She is of no use to me. Plan B._

Jaida slowly lifted her bow, an arrow aimed at my face. I saw her fingers twitch to release, and I threw my hand up, sending us both somewhere we wouldn't be interrupted by dogs. I had done as Ivan Petrovitch had asked. I had gained her trust. Now, I was to kill her. I would at least give her a fighting chance.

…

**A/N: Hey, y'all! Sorry for the late update; I had finals, and then we went to Chicago for the weekend, and then two days off of school due to temperatures below -20, Fahrenheit. I used those days to hang out with **_**MuchoMangoz1734.**_** So, those of you in the southern states. **_**Eidolon Specter**_** tells me that it's about thirty degrees with about an inch of snow. With no school. And abandoned cars on the highways. And army rations. Up here, we have an average of two feet of snow, today is the first day in a while that the temperature is above zero in several days, and we still have school. Please continue with your insanity; it gave me something to laugh at during school. "Ice and Snow Paralyzes the South." Hah. Okay! Done ranting, R&R!**


End file.
